Mage War
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: A collection of stories, sometimes separate, but all related, about the characters from Maho Sensei Negima, Ala Alba in the World of Magic, and Markham Chonicles Negima, in the time between Class 3A's graduation, and the story 'Chao Lingshen: Coming ' Chapter 13: Getting started on Blue Mars
1. Chapter 01: Anya and Victor

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Even since finishing up Ala Alba in the World of Magic I haven't been idle, at least not completely. Over the years between then and now, fellow author kafka'sdragon and I have talked back and forth, helping each other with various story-related things, as well as trading one-or-two sentence silliness, more developed bits several paragraphs long, or full-fledged stories back and forth that were almost fully developed chapters describing a future only hinted at in both our main stories.

Covering a period of time extending roughly from volume eighteen of the official manga to the time mentioned in my story 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home;' these fragments of conversations, ficlets, and stories have come to fall under the broad title 'Mage War.' They cover the lives of many familiar characters, as well as new characters who become directly or indirectly involved with people like Negi, Phillip Markham Jr., Emily Sevensheep and Hiro Sasuki during their life's travels.

Over one-hundred documents exist for 'Mage War,' in the various sizes mentioned above.

To the extent possible, they have finally been collected and organized well enough to make it worth-while to start publishing them.

Due to the need to finalize the organization of each chapter before its release, by combining several documents in some cases, or the need to more fully develop what has been written in a particular chapter, updates may be a bit irregular.

Beginning with Anya Cocolova after she graduates from high school at Mahora Academy, (Saint Ursula's Girls High School,) I now present 'Ala Alba and Markham Chronicles Negima: Mage War.'

(-)

"_She was walking, singing a song_  
_About a grey steppe eagle,_  
_About her true love,_  
_Whose letters she was keeping…_

-Katusya, Russian Folk Song

Mage War

Chapter One: Anya and Victor

(-)

(Vladivostok Railway Station, Russian Far East, Sunday, July 08th, 2007)

"_Trans-Siberian Railway service between Vladivostok and Moscow; Rossiya Train Number 1, is now boarding."_

Having presented her passport and finished with customs and security, Anya Cocolova absent-mindedly made her way towards the loading platform for the Trans-Siberian Railway passenger service.

Even though she knew Negi would probably wind up with someone else when she'd confessed after the trip to the Mundus Magicus in 2003, seeing him respond to the confession of another person after Class-A's high school graduation still hurt… If she was honest with herself though; seeing the shocked looks on half-a-dozen or so other faces had provided a selfish, grim kind of satisfaction… at least she wasn't alone in how she felt.

She had intended to depart right after graduation, but Phillip Markham inviting her to his wedding to Madoka Kugimiya had provided one reason to stay beyond that. Dean Konoe Konoemon soon provided another; saying there was a need for a mage friendly to Mahora and its allies at a university in Central Russia. If Anya was willing to accept the position; then all the arrangements for visas and such would need to be made.

Even though accepting the assignment meant one more step on her own path towards possibly becoming a Magister Magi, Professor Markham's invitation probably would have been enough to get her to stay. After all; she and the American had become 'comrades in arms,' after a fashion; with her fortune telling and his visions of the future backing each other up on more than one occasion.

Still hurting over Negi though, Anya had decided to travel the long-slow way across Russia instead of flying. After reaching Moscow, she intended to take a side-trip to her father's home city in Belarus before returning to Novosibirsk and her assignment at Novosibirsk State University. At least; that was her intention…

Considering the meltdown at Chernobyl in the eighties had messed up Pripiyat and everything else for miles around though… doing so might not be possible…

In any case; she hoped the novelty and solitude provided by such a trip would serve to provide emotional healing, allowing her to finally look somewhere else for a life companion…

…what she'd do if it didn't work… that would be something to figure out when the time came.

As safe as it should be; traveling thousands of miles alone by train across Russia, the Ukraine and Belarus was a bit unusual for a still physically slight, normal fourteen year-old girl… however Anya knew she wasn't exactly a 'normal girl.'

Beyond her already being a high school graduate; woe-betide anyone foolish enough to try to do anything to harm her. If all the experience she'd gained in the Mundus Magicus hadn't done the trick; the attack on Mahora and the years afterwards had made her a hardened, capable scrapper.

In order to avoid making anyone curious; her regular mage staff was packed away in the luggage car with all the personal belongings that weren't needed for the trip.

Taking a page from Negi's experiences, she'd asked for; and with Evangeline McDowell's help; had acquired a ring which would permit the casting of spells without a staff or wand. Not only that; the ring was capable of holding several easily released pre-cast spells. Should something happen which prevented her from speaking; it would still be possible to cast the spells with just a thought.

Reaching the train platform, Anya showed the conductor waiting just inside the door her ticket. Unexpectedly, the man's eyes went wide. "Is something wrong?"

Looking decidedly upset, the conductor glanced about for a few seconds before finally giving a resigned sigh. "I'm sorry Miss Cocolova; I know you paid to occupy a compartment by yourself, but we've had to place another passenger with you. His father is rather influential; and your compartment was the only one with an available berth. Hopefully something will become available later so he can be moved out, but if it doesn't; then I'll write a recommendation that you receive an appropriate refund when we reach Moscow."

Though her eyes widened for a moment, Anya quickly calmed down. Even if she had to share it, the compartment should still have plenty of space for her to relax.

Besides; if the person turned out to be as boorish as his intrusion on her privacy suggested, she could always petrify him in his sleep, then reverse the process when the trip was over! "Very well… which way is my compartment?"

(-)

When the door to the compartment opened, Leytenant Viktor Ramius quickly stood and removed his uniform cap. Expecting someone older, since 'Anya' made him think of a motherly babushka wearing a kerchief and a shawl around her shoulders, he was momentarily at a loss until his gaze lowered slightly and met the eyes of a quite pretty, but obviously angry young red-haired girl. "Miss Cocolova… Forgive me for intruding into your compartment. My father insisted I take leave from my unit to come see him in Moscow, but refused to provide any information other than a train pass for me to do so."

Looking up at the trim, handsomely blonde young man in a Russian Army uniform, Anya felt a bit of her anger melt away. She'd have to wait until she knew him better to be sure, but it might not be such a bad trip after-all. "Just so you know; I get to pick a bunk first."

Relived that the young girl seemed to have relaxed, Viktor donned his cap again and stepped aside. "Of course; this was to be your compartment originally anyway."

As the young army officer moved to help with the luggage of his companion, the conductor sighed and turned to go deal with his other passengers. At least the two hadn't started tearing into each other immediately, much to his relief; and now Miss Cocolova had someone with her in the compartment. Even though the Trans-Siberian Railroad was just as safe as any other passenger railroad; he'd not been too happy about someone so young traveling alone. Having a companion in the compartment with her; especially a soldier; made it less likely the riff-raff who did occasionally ride the train would try something unfortunate.

(-)

Ignoring Anya; Victor lay down in his berth as soon as the train left Vladivostok.

Before the collapse of the Berlin Wall, the Soviet Army had been an army of conscripts, led by a core of professional officers and a relatively small cadre of long-service lower ranks. Non-commissioned officers were chosen simply for perceived ability, and were given slightly more training than regular troops. Lower-ranking officers, as a consequence, had to shoulder most of the burden handled by professional non-commissioned ranks in most Western armies.

As a result; such officers were notoriously over-worked, and under-rested.

Given the chance, since just about anything was better than an army barracks or the cab of the mobile rocket-launcher he was used to; Viktor stretched out and promptly fell asleep.

Happy to be left alone, Anya changed her berth into its couch mode, then sat back and turned to watch through the window as the miles began to slide by; taking her further and further away from the boy she once hoped to spend her life with…

(-)

Fully awake after opening his eyes, Viktor stared at the ceiling in his darkened berth…

Unusually; he could remember what he'd been dreaming about…

…a world filled with blood and fire; consuming itself in a paroxysm of destruction brought on by a war whose causes hadn't been revealed…

Dreams about the end of the world might or might not be normal for missilers; but the one just finished hadn't made any sense…

War-game scenarios he'd been through had always focused on the Americans and NATO; or perhaps the Chinese or Indians; but that hadn't seemed the case this time… no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out who the enemy might have been…

Heading the call of nature; he rose up and made his way down to the restroom at the end of the car.

Returning and opening the door, Viktor could see in the faint light coming in from the lowered lights in the night darkened hallway that his berth companion had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall. Shaking his head, he quietly shut the door then knocked softly on the trim. "Miss Cocolova… if you don't lie down, you'll get neck cramps…"

When nothing happened, Victor went over and was about to gently shake Anya's shoulder when she suddenly woke up and seized his wrist in a painfully tight grip.

"What do you want?"

Noticing the tear-tracks on Anya's face in the faint light, Viktor did his best to ignore them while trying to look non-threatening. "Excuse me; Miss Cocolova… If you don't fix your berth and lie down properly; you'll get neck cramps…"

Releasing the hold she had on Viktor's wrist, Anya nodded. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shaking his head; Viktor sat down as Anya got up to make her berth. "Not at all; I've been hurt worse falling out of a tractor cabin."

Finishing her task, Anya quickly crawled under the blankets.

That was that; so Viktor did the same. Eventually sensing that the girl with the flame-colored hair was once more asleep, he turned to face her.

Such a reaction was not that of a young girl… it was more like that of someone who'd been under intense stress… someone who had seen combat; if the testimonials of the few Afghanistan veterans still in the army meant anything…

How intriguing…

He might never get the chance to meet Anya Cocolova again… it might prove useful to chat her up a bit… perhaps he might even find out where someone like her had found it necessary to have to fight…

(-)

_(Trans-Siberian Railway service between Vladivostok and Moscow; Rossiya Train Number 1, nearing Irkutsk)_

As the berth door closed behind Leytenant Ramius, Anya stood up and began to undress…

…surprisingly; the handsome young officer had proven over the last several days that he was every bit 'An Officer and a Gentleman' as the saying went. She didn't think all men were wolves, as some girls she knew thought, but she had encountered enough of that type to make her wary…

Blushing, she had to admit the attention he'd been giving her; his seemingly genuine interest in 'Anya Cocolova' the person, was nice… if anything; that was the reason she'd agreed to sit with him tonight in the dinning ca…!

With a clack, the door to the berth opened, and Viktor stepped partially inside.

"Miss Cocolova; I forgot to ask what you'd like to… eat…"

Anya Yurievna Cocolova saw a young man and a military officer who suddenly blushed and at the same time looked ashamed, apologetic, and interestingly enough; admiring without being lustful… it still didn't stop her instinctive reaction…

Viktor Ramius saw an almost completely unclothed young woman who flushed to the tips of her ears, seemed justifiably upset, and interestingly enough… had a right hook that would have done his close-combat instructor proud…

Walking down the car passageway, the conductor saw an officer who suddenly hit the wall outside a compartment and slipped to the floor. Immediately after followed the slamming of a berth door; and shouting in several languages he didn't quite understand, _(except for the last one,) _but whose meaning he could guess by the tone used… Smiling and shaking his head, he turned and walked back in the other direction.

_" HENTAI! BARDUS! CAS CHAN BENYWOD! TUPOY!"_

Reaching up to feel his sore face to make sure nothing was broken, Viktor Ramius felt something crumble under his fingertips, and realized his eyebrows were singed… eyes widening in surprise and realization, he stood up and politely knocked on the berth's door. "Miss Cocolova… Please forgive me. It's entirely my fault for not knocking before I opened the door."

Much to Viktor's relief, there wasn't any more shouting, and the only sounds seemed to be the rustling of cloth.

A short time later, the door to the berth opened, and a blushing Anya stood there, dressed in what seemed to be a recently purchased three-piece woman's business-ensemble with a knee-length skirt and modest shoes.

"You're buying dinner tonight. Understand?"

Stepping aside so Anya could come out, Viktor bowed slightly and nodded. "Of course; I had intended to do so anyway, but it is more than necessary now, considering my unfortunate gaff."

An angry blush slowly changing to something different, Anya watched Viktor for a moment, looking for any sign of insincerity…

When she saw none, she relaxed her expression, then turned and led the way towards the dining car.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Of course; Anya and everyone else in this chapter are in all likelihood actually speaking in Russian!**

**For anyone whose recognizes the reference, 'Anya and Victor' presumes many events related to a certain Russian submarine commander had different outcomes than what has been recorded elsewhere in another story.**

**Missilers: Somewhat simplistically; military personnel responsible for the maintenance and use of ballistic missiles.**

**Leytenant: Russian version of the English 'Lieutenant.'**

**Presuming such things haven't changed since they were looked up, the departure of the Trans-Siberian Anya boarded is the actual train used for the date mentioned.**

**Anya's insults are; 'Pervert!' (Romanized Japanese.) 'Stupid!' (Latin.) 'Enemy of Women!' (Welsh.) and 'Idiot!' (Romanized Russian.)**

**As mentioned earlier, there is no firm release schedule for the next chapter, though I will do my best to make sure it is in weeks, instead of months.**

**Kafka'sdragon and I are effectively co-authors of everything which makes up 'Mage War.'**

**Be sure to take a look at my other stories, as well as to visit kafka'sdragon's profile page for the link to his main story, 'Markham Chronicles Negima,' as well to the other stories he has written!**


	2. Chapter 02: Daffyd and the Dean

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

After Anya's somewhat rocky introduction to a handsome young Russian military officer, we move on to the Mundus Magicus and several characters working or residing there.

Though they are not 'regular' Negima characters; they are friends of such, and of course become involved with each other again during events to come.

(-)

"Emily, Emily… I know you may despise Hiro Oishi; but it is thanks to him I have the courage not to give up on my desire to court you…"  
-personal journal of Daffyd ap Llywelyn

Mage War

Chapter Two: A Seminar Participant

(-)

(Ariadne, Ariadne Magorum, summer vacation before the start of the 2007 fall school semester)

Having just finished interviewing an old student of her nephew Negi Springfield, Katrina Adenaur waved at the next applicant in the outer office. "Come in, Mister Llywelyn."

Entering Dean Adenaur's office, Daffyd ap Llywelyn prayed the Dean of Ariadne's School of Catalyst Magic wouldn't notice what he'd had to do to get to this last interview on time. He'd been ready, but just couldn't find the dress tie that went with his school uniform. Grabbing a pair of scissors and the first thing that was even close in color, he had spent the time riding an Orca bus over from the dorm working as rapidly as possible to fashion what was hopefully a passible imitation.

After pausing for a moment to place Yue Ayase's folder in a stack with several other successful applicants, Katrina nodded towards the chair on the far side of her desk. "Please sit down, Mister Llywelyn."

Doing as instructed, Daffyd tried to relax, but the tension he felt over what might happen kept him sitting nearly ramrod straight in the visitor's chair.

Opening and going through the file of the young man sitting before her one last time, Katrina Adenaur let her eyes linger on a report concerning the escape of several Perytons from Ariadne's menagerie three years ago. Though Daffyd hadn't used his training in catalystic or regular magic to help resolve that situation, he had assisted those who did. His imagination might have been a bit lacking back then, but he had shown a willingness to act when such was necessary, and that made up for a lot.

Closing the file and setting it aside, Katrina laced her fingers together and leaned forward on her desk. "Mr. Llywelyn; during your primary education you were a quiet student with above average aptitude in all your classes and labs. Your grades certainly qualify you; but you've only recently shown interest in the subject matter of the seminar I'm going to teach. In fact; you're actually behind when it comes to what are normally considered necessary prerequisites; why then should I accept you?"

A little tiny bat-winged version of himself was sitting on Daffyd's shoulder and whispering in his ear that he'd already been rejected; that the Dean was just going through formalities. On the other hand, of all things, a bat-winged Hiro Oishi was sitting on the other shoulder, whispering only one word; 'Confidence.'

As Daffyd finally made ready to speak, Katrina quickly held up her hand to stop him from doing so. "I don't want to hear the 'normal' reasons, like how you want to expand your knowledge and such, what is the 'real' reason I should accept you?"

Standing, Daffyd placed his hands behind his back and looked down at Dean Adenaur. "Ma'am, I let a friend down a few years ago when she was in trouble. I thought I couldn't do anything to help her, and it was only later I realized how many useful catalyst components were lying within easy reach." Pausing, Daffyd took a deep breath to help keep up his determination. "I never want to be in that situation again."

Knowing the person Daffyd meant was Valkyrie Brigade officer candidate Emily Sevensheep, Katrina sat back in her chair and nodded. "Good answer; okay then, I'll let you know my decision soon."

Recognizing he'd been dismissed, Daffyd bowed and turned to leave as Dean Adenaur stood and walked over to a file cabinet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her open a drawer and take out a high school student's dress tie.

"By the way Mister Llywelyn; this tie was found on the campus grounds. You wouldn't happen to know who it belongs to, would you?"

With a metaphorical sweat-drop rolling down the back of his head, Daffyd turned to face his interviewer again. "I believe it's mine, Dean Adenaur."

Walking over, Katrina handed the tie to Daffyd before reaching up to take hold of the one he was wearing. "Not bad. Using a pair of boxer shorts is actually an original idea. That saved you at least one step."

Trying not to let his knees shake, Daffyd made a slight bow. "Th... Thank you, Dean Adenaur."

Reaching out, Katrina shook Daffyd's hand. "We'll let you know."

Bowing again, Daffyd turned and left the office as Dean Adenaur went back to her desk.

After the young boy exited the reception area, Katrina's secretary turned momentarily to look as the Dean stepped out of her office. The two of them waited, and just when Daffyd would have thought he was out of earshot, they heard a faint _'Yahoo!'_

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Seminar: In this case used to describe a class at Ariadne Magorum not offered as a normal part of the curriculum, but one which occurs only when circumstances permit it.**

**Menagerie: In the context of this story, a zoo. See kafka'sdragon's Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror, Chapter 31, for the details on Emily, Daffyd, and Hiro's involvement in this incident involving a pair of escaped Perytons.**

**Peryton: Eagle-like creature whose head resembles an antelope's. All alone a peryton is extremely dangerous, but it is even more so when hunting with its mate.**

**Of course; be sure to take a look at the entirety of Markham Chronicles Negima, as well as kafka'sdragon's other stories!**

**Next up: An actor and a lost puppy!**


	3. Chapter 03: An Actress and a Puppy

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

It doesn't take quite so long for a certain outcome here, as it does in the MSN manga volume 38 postscript…

(-)

Mage War

Chapter Three: An Actress and a 'lost' Puppy

(-)

(New Ostia, 2007 Twenty-fourth Schismatic War's End Celebration)

Tossing a prize-chit in the air and whistling as he did so, Kotaro Murakami moved down the broad boulevard leading towards his hotel.

Fighting alone without Negi was a bit boring, but there was no other choice. Even if 'Nagi' hadn't died in the finale of the Nagi Springfield Cup during the Twentieth War's Ending Celebration four years ago, 'Negi' was too busy with other things to travel, just for the purpose of fighting.

Still; he'd made a tidy profit from the day's matches. If his luck and skill held out; he would soon have enough to move on to another arena venue… Albor maybe; or perhaps back to Grani…

With the suddenness of a thunderclap; Kotaro found himself on the ground, little birds flying around his head. Before he could stand up, another blow he couldn't see coming took him in the backside… sprawling forward, he rolled and came up facing… nothing…

People on the street were beginning to stare when another blow knocked him down to the pavement once more. He'd caught a glimpse of someone in the instant of being hit, and immediately jumped back up, but again… the only people around seemed to be those thinking he'd gone off the deep end…

One was a child; pointing at him and asking its mother why the strange man was beating himself up… The mother just looked away; telling her child to do the same.

With nothing he obvious to try and fight back against, Kotaro started to run away, but only managed two steps before he tripped, or was tripped. He finally made an attempt to shundo away, but whoever or whatever was attacking grabbed him by the ear… The shundo failed, and he crashed to ground back first…

When he recovered and looked up; Kotaro wasn't sure if he should be angry about his inability to deal with who was standing there, or afraid because they'd been able to deal with him so decisively… "Hey… Na… na… Natsumi! How have you been doing?"

Maintaining a grip on Kotaro's ear with one hand, Natsumi Murakami kept the artifact mask from the Adjutor Solitarius against her face with the other. Not in the mood for any public argument, she began twisting the ear like she wanted to tear it off. "I'm going away to train' for a while my fanny! You've been gone since last summer, and you never sent anyone as much as a peep saying how you've been doing! Do you know what kind of hell I went through trying to find you!?"

Both before and since he'd met the freckle-faced girl who now had him by the ear; Kotaro had faced strong opponents, both human and other-worldly, always managing to come out on top… Because of that, he just couldn't understand how Natsumi; despite looking unexpectedly fit beneath her travel worn clothes; could so easily keep him under control just by twisting an ear… "Ple… please Natsumi! Let me stand up!"

Stopping but refusing to let go of his ear for the moment, Natsumi allowed Kotaro to stand up. "You're coming back to Mahora to finish high school if I have to put a dog-collar on you and drag you there with a leash! Understand?!"

Not in the least wanting to suffer the indignity of being led-around on a leash, and knowing at some instinctive level Natsumi would and could carry out her threat, Kotaro nodded meekly in acquiescence.

(-)

Having booked a reservation in haste, Natsumi was shocked to learn that the cabin on their whaleship flight to the nearest open gate port only had a single bed…

With Kotaro sulking on the small cabin's single chair, she sat on the bed wringing her hands nervously… When they had shared a bed 'before,' Kotaro had just been a kid… who had since grown and matured… Now; even though the flight to Ariadne was only two nights; it seemed impossible to be so casually dismissive of feelings and emotions which had also grown and matured…

When Kotaro failed to come back from summer vacation the previous year, it hadn't been a cause for worry… at first…

Days had turned into weeks though, then weeks into months, and she had finally taken a leave of absence from Mahora University to go find him…

What happened then almost didn't bear thinking about…

A short trip from Megalo-Mesembria to New Ostia and then to Granicus City looking for Kotaro had turned into a months-long romp across the Mundus Magicus; running from people that thought she'd witnessed who knew what crime, trying desperately to contact the Lawgivers to get the thugs off her back, and then going along with a group of mercenaries deep into the Cerberus Forest for the purpose of finding the criminal's hideout and wiping them out…

If it hadn't been for her artifact, she would surely have been dead several times over…

Finally finding Kotaro had brought all the built up anger, fear and frustration to the surface… Using the Adjutor Solitarius and basic martial arts learned from one of the mercenaries, she had taken everything out on him when he couldn't really fight back…

Besides her emotional confusion, she was beginning to feel regret over intentionally wounding his pride just for her own selfish satisfaction… "Hey Kotaro…"

Startled out of nervously circling thoughts about losing a fight to someone whose skill was basic at best… about the story of her 'adventure' Natsumi had recounted as they waited for the whaleship's departure, and an occasional one about being alone with a girl he felt confused about emotionally… Kotaro jumped up. "What?!"

Hands still clasped, Natsumi looked over at the boy she'd given her first kiss to in the New Ostia Arena just a few short years ago. "Do you really not want to go back to school?"

Presented with such a sincerely asked question, Kotaro found he really couldn't avoid answering it. "No… I mean, I don't mind going back… especially since you went to all the trouble of coming to find me…"

Seeing an opportunity, Natsumi stood up and took a step towards Kotaro. "Do… do you wish I hadn't?"

Wanting to react with anger, Kotaro started to do so… before slowly closing his mouth… "I… I… I'm not sure… I'm mad that you put yourself in so much danger; but I'm also angry at myself because your doing so is at the least partly my fault… I worry, about you as my 'sister,' but also in a way I don't know how to deal with… not knowing was a big part of why I left Mahora…"

All the 'running away' Natsumi had done recently had involved endeavoring to stay alive… Ultimately though; she had been running _'towards'_ Kotaro… "You know; you didn't used to want to get away from me… You may have wandered back and forth, but I always thought you stayed in my bed more than Chizuru's, and certainly more than Ayaka's…"

Cringing; Kotaro flattened his dog ears in embarrassment… "I… I was just a kid then… and like I said; it was more like you were my sister then than anything else…"

Before she could lose a sudden feeling of conviction, Natsumi went over and put her arms around Kotaro. He tried to protest, but she refused to let him go. "You still act like a kid sometimes; but I like that about you… It means you haven't lost your innocence, despite everything you've been through…"

Wanting to push Natsumi away, Kotaro reached up to try, but the place his hand settled had a disconcerting softness to it… "Ack! I'm sorry!"

Surprising even herself, Natsumi didn't shriek or try to move away… though her blush did deepen… "Kotaro… I know we said you were my little brother back when staying in the girl's dorm might have been problematic otherwise… but that doesn't mean I still think of you that way…"

A younger Kotaro; one from just a few years ago; would have shoved Natsumi away and then gone on about 'real men' not getting all mushy over a girl…

A memory of words spoken by another girl though; one of he and Natsumi's mutual friends from Mahora; prevented him from doing so…

"_Kotaro; you must always be nice to girls!"_

Chizuru Naba was an enigma...

Even though she was one of the nicest girls he had ever known, she was also one of the most frightening… Even before acquiring the terrifying artifact resulting from her provisional contract with Negi Springfield, he had seen her make a Count-class demon hesitate with just a confident attitude and a few words…

If she ever found out he had done something to hurt Natsumi…

To her delight, Natsumi felt Kotaro's arms tighten around her waist. Maybe… maybe like Chizuru had said would happen eventually, he really was growing up; and was reacting thoughtfully now instead of emotionally. For the moment satisfied, she responded in kind and held him close…

(-)

(Mahora Academy, preschool daycare center)

Humming a soft tune as she used a kitchen broom to sweep the currently empty daycare center, Chizuru Naba's thoughts drifted between her class 3A friends; now scattered for the most part after everyone's graduation from high school; until they came to rest on the smiling face of Kotaro Murakami…

Oddly enough… the dog-boy from the Mundus Magicus was the one she missed most of all…

**Author's Notes:**

**When 'Nagi' and 'Kojiro' fought together as a team during the arena battles of the Twentieth War's Ending Celebration in New Ostia; the dopple-Nagi created by Haruna, Yue and Nodoka was 'killed' by Shirabe Shido and Homura King when then intervened in the Nagi Springfield Cup Finale against Fate Averruncus. (The real Negi having gone to Old Ostia to rescue Asuna.) Thusly; the arena gladiator named Kojiro, (Kotaro's age-pastille modified, but now actual grown form,) no longer has a partner. See chapters 41 and 42 of my story 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic' for further details.**

**Adjutor Solitarius: Natsumi Murakami's artifact through her provisional pactio contract with Kotaro Inugami. In the form of an opera mask, it allows the user to remain completely hidden to all senses, as long as they don't touch someone or something they wish to hide from.**


	4. Chapter 04: Christmas Cake Continued

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

Hmm… Just how did there come to be a 'Miss Tsuku' in Chao Lingshen: Coming Home?

(-)

"Otou-sama no ecchi!"  
-Konoka Konoe

Mage War

Chapter Four: Christmas Cake Continued

(-)

Busy taking care of administrative issues related to the Kansai Mage Association; Eishun Konoe did not at first comprehend what was being said after a subordinate burst through the door to the office. "What was that?"

A somewhat irritated look on his face, since he was responsible for allowing the woman to escape in the first place; the Kansai Mage Association Chief of Security drew himself into a tighter position of attention. "I said Sir; that Chigusa Amagasaki has come to the front gate. She says she wants to see you, but I've ordered her thrown in a cell."

Outside; Eishun Konoe could hear someone shouting his name at the top of their lungs. Intrigued; he rose from behind his desk and led the way outside.

As soon as she saw him; Chigusa managed to break free of one of the guards trying to frog-march her across the compound. She socked the other in the face; then took off running towards Eishun when the guard let her go to grab his bleeding nose.

When the Chief of Security stepped out to stop Chigusa, Eishun halted the man in his tracks with the wave of a hand.

Having long-since abandoned wearing a loose kimono, long hair and glasses for tight leathers, shorter hair dyed with a white streak, and contacts, Chigusa ran up to Eishun, briefly looked him in the eyes, then knelt down on the ground. "Please Master Konoe! As a member of the Kansai Mage Association; I wish to make a petition for your help."

Though the style of Chigusa's hair and clothing didn't quite match with normal Mage Association dress for such a request; her body positioning; knees and feet together, hands pointed and placed just before her knees; was all proper and correct. In any case; she had spoken the proper words; so Eishun couldn't, despite events in the past, refuse to hear her out. "What is your petition?"

Not daring to raise her eyes again, Chigusa remained in the position of a supplicant who knew they really had nothing to offer in return for the favor they were asking. "For several years now, Tsukuyomi and I have been meeting on Christmas Eve with Lady Konoka and Setsuna Sakurazaki to enjoy some Christmas cake. The two of us were going home from that meeting when we were ambushed by foreign mage association agents of some kind. Tsukuyomi managed to push me out of a flytrap spell they had prepared; but was trapped herself. When I started to try to help her; she ordered me to run away, since the agents were already rushing to try and prevent my escape. After using the few ofuda I had to distract them, I ran here as fast as I could."

Now Chigusa did, briefly, look up at Eishun. "Please Master Konoe... I'll surrender myself if that is what you demand, but... please help Tsukuyomi."

The look on the face of his Chief of Security said Chigusa should be thrown in a cell anyway, and good riddance to the little brat of a Shinmei-Ryu... Eishun though; he was suddenly taking Chigusa quite seriously.

Beyond the issue of why he hadn't been informed him about these little meetings with Chigusa by his daughter or her bodyguard; any of the other mage associations within the Mundus Vertus would have asked permission before operating in territory controlled by another association. If they hadn't in this case; that was a serious treaty violation. He knew many of the other association leaders, at least somewhat, and considered it unlikely any of them would do something so blatant. Even if Chigusa was considered a rogue mage; she was still part of the Kansai association; so anyone trying to kidnap her or Tsukuyomi was asking for trouble.

Random thugs or potential rapists would have been mincemeat to Tsukuyomi; even with the proverbial 'one arm tied behind her back,' so whoever it was had to have had some form of serious magical support… If it wasn't one of the regular mage associations, then about the only other choice was a Mundus Vertus based organization of rogue mages called the Cabal Magicus; or someone from the Mundus Magicus. Shaking his head; Eishun turned to the Chief of Security; "Bring my car and my sword around at once. Contact the Soke of the Shinmei-Ryu and let Lady Aoyama know what has happened, then call my daughter and tell her to come to the compound immediately. However unlikely it might be, it's possible Tsukuyomi's kidnappers may make an attempt on her as well. After Konoka and Setsuna are here and safe; I want you to follow me with a security team."

Conditioned reflex caused the man to quickly pass on Eishun's orders; but he still gave his boss an incredulous look. "Sir; I can't understand why you believe what this woman's saying! What if this is some ruse intended to get you alone outside the compound?"

As his car came rushing along the driveway, Eishun shook his head. "I don't have time to explain everything. If we wait too long; Tsukuyomi's kidnappers may find the tracing golem I'm sure Miss Amagasaki used. If that happens we'll never find her. In any case; Tsukuyomi is Shinmei-Ryu… _'After our duty; our loyalty is to each other…' _I'm the only Shinmei-Ryu close-enough to help; so I'm going."

With his jaw so slack he couldn't really say anything; the Chief of Security watched as Eishun directed Chigusa to get into the car. With a roar, it took off towards the Kansai Mage Association compound's rapidly opening vehicle gate.

(-)

It had been one of the rare moments of true happiness she allowed herself... and as a consequence a moment of vulnerability...

Though she still wanted to properly duel Setsuna Sakurazaki someday; Tsukuyomi had been content for the moment to just sit beside the dark-haired girl once a year to enjoy a little cake.

Despite her age she had actually been skipping with giddiness; deliberately acting like a little girl; while walking back to the apartment she shared with Chigusa Amagasaki.

Only after it was too late to avoid it had the flytrap spell been noticed... She managed to push Chigusa to safety, and her Shukun had prudently run away when told to do so... at least _this_ time; Aoyama-sama wouldn't be able to fault her for failing to protect her charge...

...she might get upset about an old student of hers being foolish enough to get caught though...

As lucid as her mind seemed to be after waking up; Tsukuyomi couldn't see… Something that might be voices could be heard somewhere nearby; but only as indistinct mumbles, and when she tried to move; it felt like her body weighed a ton...

...there was no real way to be sure, since the perpetrators would be unlikely to give an answer even if her mouth didn't seem filled with dry cotton, but it was likely she had been drugged... probably quite heavily...

First the flytrap spell and now this… typical male filth... too afraid of a girl who could fight back; so they always did something to cheat...

Several bumps came; and Tsukuyomi suddenly felt like she was being lifted up...

...she wondered where they were going to take her...

...maybe back to England...

...possibly... since the only persons she could think of who might try to pull off a kidnapping were the ones that Urashima kid had helped her escape from at Heathrow International back in 2003...

She knew it probably wasn't Fate Averruncus... If he had been angry enough to come after her; it likely would have happened years ago, and almost certainly would have involved a petrification spell instead of a simple flytrap spell...

With a sudden shock that sent her head swimming; Tsukuyomi realized she'd been dropped... It was hard to really tell what was happening, but there seemed to be a lot of shouting going on...

...suddenly, she felt a great crushing weight, and then knew no more...

(-)

Slowly, but naturally, Tsukuyomi became aware of her surroundings...

...she seemed to have been brought to a Japanese-style house, as evidenced by the Shoji-screen walls, before being placed in a futon...

With a sudden sense of unease, Tsukuyomi threw the covers back and tried to get up, but the after-effects of whatever drugs had been used to subdue her immediately made themselves known…

Crashing to the floor; she lay there helplessly, barely able to move.

After a few moments rest, she managed to roll over.

Much to her relief; Tsukuyomi could see Yosamu Tenku and Ukeire sitting on a display rack in a small case against one wall. If she was still under the control of the kidnappers; there was no way they would leave her swords anywhere near where she could reach them. That thought did furrow her brow though...

Chigusa Amagasaki was her Shukun, but... to put it mildly... she was a little dumb... Whenever it wasn't working for someone else; and occasionally even then; she tended come up with or get involved in one grand scheme or another that never quite worked out...

...it seemed strange the woman could have mustered enough competence to complete a rescue...

With the silent vibrations of approaching feet felt through the floor, and the sliding away of one of the Shoji screens, Tsukuyomi had her answer...

"Ah... you're finally awake. You had me worried for a while Tsukuyomi-san."

Still too weak to talk, Tsukuyomi could barely croak out a name as the thin man with glasses and graying hair sat down the tray he carried, and helped her back into the futon. "...ei...huun.. ...no...e... ...ama..."

Being extra-ordinarily sensitive; in how he used his hands; to the girl he knew had a huge dislike for males in general; Eishun gently helped Tsukuyomi sit up and pull the futon covers to her waist. When she seemed stable, he retrieved the tray and uncovered its contents... thin miso soup with onions, and a small bowl of rice… "We used medical sprites and managed to analyze the drug they used on you. Since it's going to be a few days before you completely recover from its effects, which can include nausea, I'm afraid this is all your stomach will probably be able to take."

Staring; Tsukuyomi didn't know which was harder to believe... that she hadn't just been thrown in a cell, or that the head of the Kansai Mage Association, as well as a Shinmei-Ryu master, was kneeling beside the futon attending to her... "...why..."

Seeing the look on Tsukuyomi's face, Eishun returned the spoon and bowl he held to their tray. Moving around to face her formally, he bowed briefly before sitting back up. "Tsukuyomi; whatever else there is between Chigusa, you, and the Kansai Mage association, it cannot be denied that you have conducted yourself with honor. I might not exactly like how that honor had directed you to act; but that is merely a matter of difference of opinion.

Beyond the matter with Setsuna Sakurazaki in 2004; in 2003 you did the Kansai Mage Association a great service by saving the life of its heir. Since she is also my daughter; I cannot thank you enough."

All her life; Tsukuyomi had experienced the very worst behavior from the men she encountered. The only thing she could honestly say she had never been forced to endure was the trauma of rape... Now; bowing before her, was a man who was strong and powerful in many measures. Though she was nothing but a rogue Shinmei-Ryu; he was willing to set all his power aside, simply to serve her out of gratitude for something she'd never given much thought to...

...though honestly owing Konoka a debt of gratitude at the time; a hard look at herself revealed she had really saved the budding Onmyouji mage to prevent it from being an issue that would affect how Setsuna might fight her in the future...

...realizing how selfish that was made her feel a deep sense of shame...

Unable to face Eishun any longer, she bowed her head...

_("Wow... she's actually kind of cute...")_

Suddenly appalled at the thought he'd just had, Eishun was saved from having to come up with an excuse to leave by the noisy arrival of his daughter, Chigusa Amagasaki, and Setsuna Sakurazaki.

All three came into the room like a storm; allowing Eishun to get up and escape.

Turning back at the last moment, his eyes locked with Tsukuyomi's...

...much to his surprise... the flush on her cheeks wasn't just from shame...

...oddly... there seemed to be a little shyness there, as well as a look of interest and curiosity he'd not seen directed his way since before Konoka's mother had passed away...

Flushing himself; Eishun gave Tsukuyomi a slight nod and hastily departed.

Walking down the hallway, thoughts about how young Konoka's mother had been when they were first engaged came to him… as well as how he had once been defeated by Jack Rakan… "Jack, you idiot…"

Though he wanted to blame the old gladiator for adding fertilizer to a seed that was best left alone, Eishun knew such things wouldn't have grown if there wasn't something to support them in the first place…

Now, he realized he was actually interested in finding out more about Tsukuyomi… what her life had been like, why she had made some of the decisions she'd made, and more generally, about her simply as a person…

Shaking his head; Eishun turned down the hallway towards his office.

_("Never mind the howls of protest when the rest of the mage association leadership finds out I might be interested in Tsukuyomi; Konoka will probably accept it, then smile that knowing smile of hers and call me a closet lolli-con…")_

Thankful for the release from the current train of thoughts it provided; Eishun finally entered his office and returned to the daily affairs of running the Kansai Mage Association.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**The description of the first meeting between Chigusa Amagasaki, Tsukuyomi, Konoka Konoe, and Setsuna Sakurazaki is told in chapter three of my story collection 'Not Always a Mage.'**

**Chigusa Amagasaki's new style and look was created by kafka'sdragon for use in his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story.**

**Chigusa's escape after being captured in volume six of the Maho Sensei Negima manga, as well as several related events, are detailed in 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror,' chapters one through twelve.**

**Soke: 'Headmaster,' (in this case; of the Shinmei-Ryu.) By this point Motoko Aoyama is the leader of the Shinmei-Ryu.**

**Shukun: 'Normally a 'lord' or 'master,' but as it relates to Tsukuyomi and Chigusa's relationship; it means Chigusa is the shukun/person (Onmyou Mage/ofuda/paper tag master; see volumes 4-6 of the regular Negima manga for examples,) Tsukuyomi was assigned to protect. As another example; Konoka Konoe would be Setsuna Sakurazaki's Shukun.**

**The incident at Heathrow in 2003 Tsukuyomi refers to is detailed in chapter 54 of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.'**

**Yosamu Tenku and Ukeire: (Cold Night Sky, and Acceptance,) Tsukuyomi's long-sword and short-sword, respectively. Her original long-sword, Tairitsu, (Conflict,) was lost in chapter 45 of 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' she later received Yosamu Tenku as a replacement for it from Motoko Aoyama during the MCN:OSM chapters referenced above.**


	5. Chapter 05: Fanboy

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"For once… as unlikely as it might seem… the two of us were on the same page."  
-Emily Sevensheep: Biography of a Valkyrie Mage Knight

Mage War

Chapter Five: Fanboy

(-)

(New Ostia Convention Center, attached to the Nagi Springfield Cup Arena, 2007 Ala AlbaCon)

Sitting in a panel room, watching Emily Sevensheep, Collet Farandole, and several others engaged in a vigorous debate over details of Negi Springfield's life and history, _(something he knew better than to do, even without understanding the two girls had an inside track on the actual Negi,)_ Hiro Sasuki couldn't help but feel bored.

Oh; Negi was a nice enough sort; to the point he even had a few video recordings of the little mage's arena battles from different times and places; but his interest didn't even come close to the level displayed by those gathered to participate in or watch the debate.

Maybe it would be impolite to do so; but it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say he wouldn't have come to New Ostia for the Ala Alba Fan-Club Convention if Emily Sevensheep hadn't extended an invitation to do.

Now a full Valkyrie; Emily had once been sarcastically antagonistic and openly hostile to him… If not for both of them knowing Beatrice Monroe; it was likely that would still be the case. At least now their relationship was one of mutual respect, though they would probably never reach the level of true friendship…

Deciding to go get something to drink, Hiro stood up just as some know-it-all Ku-Jin otaku started trying to argue that Negi couldn't possibly be Nagi Springfield's son.

Seeing the look of a predator who knew their prey stood no chance on Emily's face, he left the poor kid to his fate and slipped out of the panel room.

Out in the main convention hall, Hiro dodged innumerable cosplayers portraying members of both the Ala Rubra and the Ala Alba. Some were so perfect it was frightening in a way… _(there was one Hu-Jin boy who looked so much like Negi it reminded him of an incident in the Mundus Vertus where an actor had played his own character while attending a comic book convention…) _and some that were just plain confusing… _(a muscular Ku-Jin woman dressed as Jack Rakan walked by… he wasn't sure if he should admire the woman or gouge his eyes out…)_ In between and actually making up the majority of the crowd were hundreds of normally-dressed convention attendees wanting nothing more than to collect some rare idol good, or to attend the various demonstration or discussion panels.

Reaching the concession area, Hiro waited his turn in line before purchasing a drink that made the concessioner raise an eyebrow. Athena's Cup Lager was a rare micro-brew he'd discovered several years previously when he'd gone to Granicus City with Yuuji Akashi; it was one that was expensive; but his mood wasn't really right for anything lame like some carbonated syrup or an energy drink... Taking the just opened bottle when it was handed to him, he tossed a ten-drachma coin on the counter; then told the vendor to keep the change before turning and going to sit down.

Despite nursing the drink, it was gone much too soon.

Getting up, Hiro returned the now empty bottle to the vendor. With nothing better to do; he decided to wander through the convention's dealer's room.

Not really interested in anything in particular, he walked aimlessly and just spent his time people watching…

Finally winding up back at the entrance, Hiro stopped when someone called out to him directly. Pointing at himself; he went over when a person at a table near the entrance nodded and waved for him to come closer. "Can I help you?"

Smiling as he did so, a young U-Jun pushed a stylus and some kind of form across the table. "I said; do you have an Ala Alba or Ala Rubra fan club membership? If you don't, I can fix you right up with a basic membership for twenty-five drachma!"

Out of curiosity, Hiro picked up and examined the form.

Pretty much just like any other such thing he'd ever seen; there was one line at the bottom following all the officialdom that caught his eye; '_See reverse side of page for 'other.''_ "Does this 'other' mean I can ask for a card for some other club; or one based on a friend?"

After look as Hiro pointed out the smaller form on the back of the fan club application, the U-Jin nodded. "Certainly; I do cards for boyfriends and girlfriends and companions all the time, and they only cost five drachma. Sometimes the Ermine Society complains; because people go for the less formal tie of a 'significant other' fan club; but it causes fewer problems if the couple ever breaks up; and in any case, not everyone can afford a provisional contract, much less the full partnership contract."

Looking down at the page, Hiro quickly read through the shortened application form again before reaching for the stylus. "Can you do a Valkyrie Brigade Flag as the background?"

Reaching up, the U-Jin scratched the tip on an ear. "Hmm… That's certainly pretty rare… I don't think there've been many requests for that since right after the Schismatic War, then for a little bit after Fourth Ostia, but I think I do have that image."

Writing rapidly, Hiro quickly completed the fan club application, then turned and pushed it back across the table, along with a five drachma coin.

After quickly reviewing the information, the U-Jin nodded before turning to the side, where he had a small magic circle set up on another table. Holding out a wand, he quietly incanted a spell to summon several sprites. The little spirits began to dance around the application, and it soon began to float in the air and glow.

Eventually there was a soft flash; the application disappeared; and in its place was a small card. Everyone bowed to each other; then the sprites vanished, and the U-Jin turned to face Hiro again. "Will this be satisfactory?"

Taking the card; Hiro held it up for examination; over a background of the Valkyrie Brigade's flag were three lines of text…

_Beatrice Monroe Fan Club  
Member Number: 1  
Member: Hiro Sasuki_

Nodding in approval, he took out his wallet and inserted the card; he'd show it to Beatrice the next time he saw her. "It's perfect; thanks."

After the vendor's '_You're welcome,'_ Hiro glanced down at his watch before turning and quickly exiting the dealer's room…

Leaving the convention center, he headed for the regular arena complex. There were several arena battles mentioned in the convention program book that sounded interesting, and it was about time for them to start.

One battle in particular included a team made up of a tiger-man and a pixy. Ray Blaze and Lim Dies were old friends, and now that his mood was much improved; he felt like going to watch the match...

… maybe later, the three of them could go out and get something stronger to drink, than what was currently being offered in the arena…

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

'…_**where an actor had played his own character while attending a comic book convention…' **_**Apparently Johnny Depp went to San Diego ComicCon dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow… where he received many compliments on how good his cosplay of Jack Sarrow was…**

**Athena's Cup Lager: A local micro-brew produced in Granicus City.**

**Hiro's trip to Granicus City with Yuuji Akasi is related in kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror,' and 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Key of the Twilight.'**


	6. Chapter 06: Naked Ducks

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

A certain love-struck individual works to better his image in the eyes of the one he is attracted to…

(-)

"Idiot!"  
-Valkyrie Brigade Squad Leader Emily Sevensheep

Mage War

Chapter Six: Naked Ducks

(-)

It was a rare thing, but on occasion the Valkyrie Brigade was deployed to assist in rescue missions when Ariadne's normal emergency services were stretched to the limit due to resource issues, the intensity of a fire, or technical issues involving some form of disaster or another.

A call telling of children trapped in an old building with a rapidly spreading fire sent Emily Sevensheep out of the Valkyrie Armory at the head of a half-dozen strong ready reaction force of Valkyries.

Where to go was easily discerned by the dark black column of smoke rising in the distance. However, upon their arrival, Emily and her girls were met by the fire-brigade incident commander, and told that a passing mage had already rescued the children.

About to ask who the mage was, Emily heard the oddest sound, a kind of 'quacking sneeze.' Looking down towards the source, she saw a creature that looked for a moment like some kind of tiny demon... until she realized it was a completely featherless duck...

The unfortunate bird gave her the most mournful look before crowding up against her armor in what seemed to be an attempt to stay warm.

Another duck soon joined the first, and before long a dozen or more were there.

As Marie du Noir turned away to suppress a laugh, Emily looked up at the sound of more approaching ducks, and knew who the 'passing mage' was, even before he rounded a corner, driving an additional small gaggle of featherless ducks before him.

_"DAFFYD!"_

Looking up at the calling of his name, Daffyd ap Llywelyn smiled upon seeing Emily Sevensheep. "Hey Emi! I was walking by on the way to the magorum when this fire broke out. I managed to save the kids that were trapped; so you can go on back now."

More than two dozen featherless ducks were now crowded around Emily, occasionally giving their quacking-sneezes. Looking at Daffyd as he rose up and wiped the sweat off his brow, she didn't know which was worse, the indignity of a proud squad leader in the Valkyrie Brigade being surrounded by such pitiful looking creatures, or the utter cluelessness of the man who had expressed interest in her on numerous occasions. "What did you do now..."

Putting away his handkerchief, Daffyd paused to look up at the fire, the turned to face Emily. "Well; I know these park-ducks are protected Vertus animals; but when I realized the trapped children wouldn't be rescued in time, I used a catalyst spell to create an air mattress they could jump down onto."

All Emily could do was stare at Daffyd. Obviously he'd used the feathers, along with some kind of air magic spell, to conduct a rescue. That would be fine; on its own; even considering he might face a penalty for involving the protected ducks; but he had been involved in many, MANY other incidents of a nature similar to this duck-stripping… most, if not all, somehow winding up involving her...

Completely misinterpreting Emily's look, Daffyd smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about their feathers, Emi. I already have an idea for modifying a hair tonic to help grow them back."

A stress mark immediately formed at Emily's temple. She doubted he was like a pyromaniac who started fires just to be the hero who called them in; that wasn't really in his nature; but this was just about the last straw… Starling and scattering all the ducks by doing so; including one that seemed to be angrily pecking Daffyd's shin, she turned and walked over to Marie du Nior...

...in the face of Daffyd's constant 'adventures;' in order to survive her term as a Valkyrie without blowing her top or killing Daffyd; she had to do something to keep a closer eye on him… "As soon as Mister Llywelyn collects and secures all these ducks; bring him to the Valkyrie armory; I intend to see that he is drafted into Ariadne's military!"

Knowing the order was meant to try and keep Daffyd out of trouble by placing the young catalyst mage where Emily could keep a better eye on him; Marie forced herself not to smile as she saluted her squad commander. "Yes Ma'am!"

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Protected Park Ducks: Normal ducks, (Mallards and such,) imported from the Mundus Vertus as living park decorations in Ariadne. Various spells make sure they don't wander too far, while also protecting them from most predators. (Cats are notoriously clever; some to the point they learn to walk without ringing a bell attached to their collar…)**

**Some who might be showing their age may remember a certain country doctor who was drafted when he refused recall to service at the beginning of the first movie of a franchise his character was a part of…**

**Daffyd's fate is similar; except in this case it is not to secure his services, but instead to try to keep him out of trouble!**

**Perhaps the Lady doth protest too much?**


	7. Chapter 07: Step Sisters

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"For such an occasionally uptight fun spoiler; she's actually pretty cool."  
-Yuuna Akashi

Mage War

Chapter Seven: Step-sisters

(-)

_Ariadne, 2008…_

With a loud bang, Emily Sevensheep slammed a fist down on the top of her mother's kitchen table and pointed a finger at the third person in the room… "No way; there's no way I can accept this! …this person is at least indirectly responsible for the breakdown you suffered back in 2004!"

Whatever truth there may have been in Emily's words, there were enough other painful memories from that time that Cycilia Sevensheep knew they weren't the only reason for what happened back then… "Emily… my breakdown had nothing to do with Yuuji… it was more about my own failures than anything he did…"

Not mollified in the least, Emily banged a hand on the table again, then turned and walked a few paces away, crossing her arms after doing so. "It's not as if I wasn't at least a little aware of what was going on, so I suppose it doesn't really matter what I think, does it?"

Looking worried and slightly upset; Cycilia reached out tentatively towards her daughter… "Please Emily… It would mean a lot to Yuuji and I if you could at least not be so upset about the idea of our getting married…"

After displaying a visible twitch at her mother's words; Emily gave Cycilia a hurt look, then Yuuji an angry look, before storming out of the room. A slammed front door a few moments later indicated she was likely not coming back anytime soon…

Turning to her fiancé, Cycilia reached out and took Yuuji's hand. "She… she'll come around… I think Emily's just upset because she's become used to me living alone after so long…"

Flushing slightly, Yuuji gave Cycilia's hand an affectionate squeeze. "I believe I know how you feel… Yuuna… Yuuna has her own issues… She was so excited I was able to come to the Lawgiver Academy graduation in Megalo-Mesembria… However when I told her we were going to Ariadne to celebrate, and why, she threw a fit just like Emily did, sulked all the way here, then ran off; saying she needed time to think…"

Having had Yuuna's feelings for her father explained many years ago; Cycilia gave an understanding sigh. "Well… I'd wondered why she didn't show up with you…"

(-)

Fuming, mad with herself for being so irrational, and infuriated with Yuuji Akashi for whatever he'd done to seduce Cycilia; Emily jumped on her broom and sped off towards the Valkyrie Brigade barracks.

A part of the biggest graduating class of Valkyrie trainees in recorded memory, she had gone into reserve status like everyone else until the brigade leadership could decide what to do with so many new qualified Valkyries.

Less than a month later came a recall to active duty. As a result; she was now privileged to live in the regular Valkyrie Barracks with Collet, several others from her class who had also been called back, and the majority of the older Valkyries.

Emily wanted to scream; to fly back and mercilessly pummel Yuuji… but… as a Valkyrie, much less as one chosen for officer training, she was required to keep a rational mind at all times, and to act accordingly…

Despite how she felt at the moment; the marriage between her mother and the professor from Mahora was likely inevitable… It was unfortunate though that she'd not paid more attention to the signs of a developing relationship that hindsight was now repeatedly saying had been there for all to see…

If she had… maybe… _maybe…_ it could have been headed off…

As a Lawgiver's Orca Airfish raced by, the emergency siren wailing its two-toned note, Emily found it a welcome distraction from thoughts about how she might go about apologizing for her outburst...

Valkyries were not normally a part of Ariadne's Lawgiver force, but if something had come up requiring an orca to rush to the scene, it might not hurt to go take a look, to see if any assistance was required.

As she moved in to land, Emily felt an involuntary shudder as she passed a partially burned building, now being repaired…

She had been involved with Daffyd ap Llywelyn and another of his wild catalystic magic incidents nearby; and the thought of all those featherless ducks still produced a twinge at her temple…

Shaking her head, she landed and took in the scene…

A detective she was familiar with was talking to several junior lawgivers. Nearby was a body covered with a blanket, and to one side were several suspects, restrained and facedown near an airfish that seemed to have been partially burned and… shot full of bullet holes?

Near a paramedic airfish, another lawgiver and two healers were taking care of a crying woman, who had perhaps been the victim of some sort of illegal activity.

Looking up and noticing Emily, Detective Xavier March spoke briefly to the other lawgivers before walking over to the girl with purposeful stride. "Miss Sevensheep; I'm glad a Valkyrie showed up so quickly, even though I can see you're off duty."

Tensing up; Emily nodded. "What's going on?"

Turning, Detective March pointed at the girl by the paramedic airfish. "Maybe an international incident… The girl over there is the daughter of a Northern Alliance corporate head, and is the victim of an attempted kidnapping. Unfortunately; someone with more bravery than sense intervened; she stopped the kidnapping, but got herself killed in the process. Her identification says she's a lawgiver from Megalo-Mesembria, but it also lists her origin as the Mundus Vertus."

If the expired Good Samaritan Detective March now pointed at was important enough, Emily knew he was exactly right… Relations with the Mundus Vertus were just now beginning, and those with Megalo-Mesembria and the Northern Alliance were always tense… the death of someone of importance from the former, or a lawgiver from the later certainly wouldn't help things along… Recollection of an important detail suddenly produced an uncomfortable twitch… "I think I might know who that is… would you like me to see if I recognize her?"

Mildly surprised by Emily's comment; Detective March held up the intervening strand of barrier tape and nodded. "If you don't mind?"

Ducking down, Emily stepped under the tape and started walking over towards the body…

'…_ouch…'_

…thinking that Detective March had tripped, Emily looked to see if he was okay, and found him looking in _her_ direction. Confused; she began seeking whoever made the sound until the kidnapping victim suddenly gave a blood-curdling scream and fainted dead away…

Turning back, Emily nearly screamed herself as the body beneath the blanket on the ground suddenly sat up… Falling into a partially folded heap; it revealed a bleary-eyed young woman she immediately recognized; a woman who began looking around in confusion while scratching her head…

"Ah… good… cops everywhere… I was afraid those dudes would manage to get away…"

Looking down, the very much not dead Yuuna Akashi moved the crumpled blanket aside and examined her heavily burned and shredded clothes; beneath which the skin was smooth and unscarred… "Man! Who would've though some toughs would have had access to sagita that powerful! I may heal up fast enough; but getting hit still hurts…"

Looking around, seemingly ignoring all those who had fainted or were looking like they wanted to run for their lives, Yuuna finally spotted Xavier and Emily, stood up, and walked over to them. "Hey Emily; I didn't think I'd get to see you until tomorrow! Where do I need to go to give my testimony about what happened; and where can a girl go to get some new clothes after that?"

Though one of his eyebrows was raised as part of a look of incredulity, Xavier was amazed by how calm he actually was… "Well, I'll take your statement; Miss Sevensheep, if she doesn't mind, can show you where you can go shopping after that…"

Seeming to expect it as a normal greeting, Yuuna grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a quick shake.

Considering that her potential step-sister's grip was warm, instead of cold like a corpse, Emily managed to not shriek and jerk her hand away… She still found it hard to suppress uncomfortable thoughts about bad b-movies and the Magus Nosferatu though…

Ignoring the results of a bounce that made him want to blush and turn away; Xavier March took out a paper pad and a stylus. "If you don't mind; I'd like to take your statement now…"

(-)

As the two of them sat at an all night dinner cart run by an old Kit-Jin man, Yuuna laughed and patted Emily sympathetically on the back. "Ah! What a riot…. To think you were as upset about our parents getting together as I was!"

Picking at a slice of radish and a piece of marinated tokage steak while doing so, Emily turned and glowered at her companion. "At least my reason wasn't because of a daddy complex!"

Shaking her head first, Yuuna downed her drink before holding the glass out to the cart owner, indicating for him to give her and Emily refills. "Yeah, well… I was kidding dad a bit about that actually; mostly I just wanted to guilt trip him one more time before he married your mom. Besides; I've already spent alone time with Negi; so I don't even think about my dad like that anymore."

Shocked, Emily turned to look at Yuuna as the young woman downed her drink in nearly one gulp… After doing the mental math in her head, she finally managed to speak again. "But… but he's only…"

Using a cross between a serious look and a leer; Yuuna interrupted Emily. "Negi's not some innocent like a lot of people believe. He's even managed to bring a former enemy he nearly killed once over to his side. He's tough; and serious; and every bit as committed to joining the two worlds together as he needs to be."

Unable to counter what Yuuna said, Emily became thoughtful for a moment; then reached out for her drink. "Maybe… maybe I'm still lacking a bit in seriousness myself…" With that said; she tossed back a glassful of what she thought was water…

Clear as water, and just as clearly _NOT_ water, the liquid fire of some kind of alcohol burned its way down her throat and exploded in her chest…

…unexpectedly, in her melancholic mood, the feeling was not all that unpleasant…

(-)

Fortunately; even though he had been drafted into Ariadne's military; Daffyd ap Llywelyn was still in a kind of limbo, and was being allowed to stay at his home, instead of having to report to and stay in a training barracks.

Opening up the front door, he was confronted by the pleasantly welcome site of a certain pair of shoes… Unexpectedly though; there was another pair of shoes present. Though he'd given Emily a key to his home; saying she could come by for a visit whenever she might want; he'd never expected his place might be used for what seemed to be going on now…

Prudence dictated he should leave; but irrational anger and jealousy at the idea someone might have stolen her… though he truthfully couldn't say Emily was 'his,' made him want to see who it was.

Going further, he began to encounter a trail of discarded clothes… A pair of pants, a shirt he recognized as Emily's, underthings… all leading deeper into the house…

Continuing on; he eventually reached the bedroom, slowly pushed open the door, and peered inside…

In the middle of the floor was another set of clothes. Sprawled on the bed, tangled up together under the sheet and blankets, were Emily and another young woman he didn't recognize…

Suddenly rolling over, Emily sat up and began to stretch, the action dropping the bedclothes and revealed a most glorious form…

…as well as a small bruise between her shoulder and neck…

To Daffyd; the answer seemed obvious now as to why she had always spurned his advances… "O… okay then… I guess I'll never bother you again, Emily…"

Still sleepy, Emily blinked at hearing the words, a few moments passing before they registered in her mind. She felt a twinge in her heart, and was starting to get up to go ask Daffyd what he meant, despite being undressed, when something prevented her from doing so…

Looking down, Emily saw that Yuuna was also in the bed, was also in a similar state of dress, and had glommed onto her waist, preventing pursuit of Daffyd. Shock raced through her mind, as she tried to remember what had happened the previous night… she remembered getting drunk for the first time… but not much else…

Various noises as Daffyd got ready to leave prompted Emily to just deal with one problem at a time… "Daffyd; please wait!" Looking down, she tried to pry Yuuna's arms loose, but the short-haired young woman's grip was like steel. "Dang it Yuuna; let me go!"

Tightening her grip even further, Yuuna snuggled closer to Emily. "Just five more minutes dad…"

Feeling her back start to creak, Emily started pounding Yuuna on the head. "Ack! Le… let go! Daffyd! This isn't the time for you to get all mopey! Get back in here and help me!"

(-)

Towel's Universal Cuisine, Restaurant #42

Despite the black eye she now sported, slowly but surely healing, Yuuna managed to laugh as she watched a red-faced Emily and Daffyd as they sat picking at their breakfast on the other side of the table. "Oh what a scream; I can see why you might think that though Daffyd! The truth is; I was just as wasted as Emily. That bed looked plenty comfortable, so I just stripped and climbed in with her! We didn't do anything, I swear we didn't; but I must have had a good dream last night if I made that kiss-mark."

Besides the fact she'd been caught by Daffyd in an awkward situation with Yuuna; Emily was also flushed due to having to stay undressed until the two of them finally managed to get the impossibly sleepy girl to let her go.

Unfortunately; Yuuna had immediately grabbed onto Daffyd in such a way that she'd reacted out of what could only have been jealousy and socked the girl to make her let him go. "Really Yuuna… I'm sorry I hit you…"

Shaking her head at the same time, Yuuna waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it! Though if you really want to dump Daffyd, I might pick him up; he is pretty cute!"

As a cloud of steam puffed up from Daffyd's head, Emily slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. When other patrons turned to look at her, she flushed a deeper red and sat back down. "Will you please stop with the teasing…"

Uncharacteristically, Yuuna became serious and silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okay; you're right, I'm sorry for teasing the two of you."

For a while at least, the three remained silent and worked on their food. Finally, Emily sat back; a glass of orange juice in her hands. "I suppose I still need to go back to my mom's place and apologize for last night…"

Her eye now completely healed, Yuuna leaned forward conspiratorially. "Want to sneak in there and try to see if she's with my dad? That way we can ham it up and give them another guilt trip for fun!"

Normally she would never have considered such a thing, but Emily was beginning to suspect Yuuna's free-wheeling spirit was having an effect on her. As Daffyd looked around like he wanted to be anyplace else, she leaned forward and nodded in agreement. "Yes; let's!"

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**For the background on Yuuji Akashi and Cycilia Sevensheep's relationship; she kafka'sdragons' 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror,' and 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Key of the Twilight.'**

**The origin of Yuuna's healing factor is related in 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.'**

**On her own, Yuuna is a gun-mage. She also has a provisional contract with Negi Springfield, and the artifact 'Serpens Manus.' The artifact is the origin of the 'fire' she used to damage the airfish of the kidnappers. How she came to possess it is related in kafka'sdragons' 'Markham Chronicles Negima: Other Side of the Mirror.'**


	8. Chapter 08: A FunnyThing Happened

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I suppose it added a little excitement to an otherwise dull trip."  
-Kazumi Asakura

Mage War

Chapter Eight: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Ariadne, or; _'Don't reveal any more of my dark secrets!'_

(-)

_(Dewin Llan, Wales, summer, 2009)_

After waving good bye to Negi Springfield, Kazumi Asakura raised the hood of her gate transfer cloak and turned to follow the other transferees out towards the massive Stonehenge-like structure that marked the Mundus Vertus terminal of the Wales - Megalo-Mesembria gateport.

Though her old junior high professor had helped with getting permission to travel to the Mundus Magicus with Sayo Aisaka for research, as well as to visit some friends, the real purpose of the visit was simply to get as far away from Negi as possible…

Several Years ago Anya Cocolova had called her childhood friend 'a randy old goat' because of all the provisional contracts Negi had made with other girls.

As a result of her brief affair with Class A's old junior high homeroom professor, Kasumi had to agree with Anya's comment…

Perhaps it was in his genes, or part of the geas of Asuna Kagurazaka's Teotanasian sword… Even after confessing to his first love at the end of high school; it turned out not to mean much in the long run…Negi didn't seem to be able to stay focused on a single love interest for very long…

Ask him to deal with some job, or help with disaster relief, or to work on something having to do with his plan to stabilize the Mundus Magicus, and Negi would focus so intently he needed to be reminded to eat and rest…

If asked by a lover to make a commitment deeper than just a provisional contract though; Negi would manage to defer doing so, before eventually drifting off towards someone else.

Such behavior was one of his character flaws… In any case; a close examination of her feelings now that their relationship was over revealed they'd been rather shallow anyway.

Something another classmate had called Negi; several classmates _AND_ Anya, as a matter of fact; had been _'enemy of women!'_

That made Kazumi smile… No; not an 'enemy of women;' in the sense of an unrepentant womanizer, but he certainly was a heartbreaker…

Fortunately; he was also one who seemed to be able to avoid leaving ill-feeling in his wake; otherwise someone might have stabbed him by now, like Chisame Hasegawa always talked about; but he was still a heartbreaker…

Sighing, Kazumi wondered if there ever would be a young man she really wanted to spend her life with…

Pretty much all the boys she'd known in junior high and high school had only been after one thing… she'd not been willing; except during the short affair with Negi; so most of them had quickly given up. The few with the capacity to be more patient had either been put off by the aggressive way she pursued news stories; or had fled after getting creeped out by Sayo's looming presence…

Sayo was an interesting conundrum… she claimed not to be doing anything, but her occasional comment that 'he just wasn't right for you' sometimes made Kazumi wonder if the ghost-girl and guardian spirit was interfering out of jealousy; or perhaps even fear that if Kazumi found another companion, she would be abandoned…

Though the majority of a book she was working on had been written in the years since the English Culture Research Club's trip to the Mundus Magicus back in 2003; Kazumi still needed to do additional research. Her classmate Yuuna Akashi was currently a special investigator in Megalo-Mesembria, so she would add a visit to the time spent doing research. After that she would make a brief stop in New Ostia to visit Haruna Saotome at the inaugural New Ostia Comiket; before heading to Ariadne for additional research and to visit Yue Ayase; who was serving as a Valkyrie Mage Knight in that city while studying for her college degree.

After Ariadne, the next stop would be Granicus City; where she would finish up before heading home using the gateport located there.

Perhaps… perhaps if she timed her schedule and budget right, it would be possible to arrange to go to Dracogenia to see Nodoka Miyazaki's friend Hi'Ki Zosho…

(-)

It wasn't something that happened very often, but occasionally; a particularly ambitious group of highwaymen would attack a passenger whaleship.

As she sat with the most of the passengers and crew in the whaleship's main lounge, wrists held behind her back by magic bindings, Kazumi had to sigh with irritation…

During summer vacation of her first year of high school, she had been caught up in a robbery at Los Angeles International Airport, so that unfortunate _'experience'_ helped her remain calm, but it didn't make her any happier.

Thankfully; as had been the case during the previous robbery, help was close by.

During a recent conversation via a telepathia communicator; she had learned that Yue and her Valkyrie Mage Knight squad would be practicing in an area near the whaleship route between New Ostia and Ariadne. After realizing that bandits were attacking the whaleship; she had activated her Oculus Corvinus and sent Sayo out to try and find Yue and the other Valkyries.

As the robbers went about their business; she had been listening carefully to everything they said; matching snide comments with those they were directed against; then filing everything away in memory should the opportunity arise to make use of such information. Before long; she also began to realize that several groups of bandits had gathered together to attack the whaleship; and that there was a lot of potential friction between them…

Eventually; one of the robbers came by and tried to take a ring away from a slightly pudgy Kit-Jin woman. Unfortunately, the jewel encrusted band looked like hadn't been removed in a long time, since was locked tight on her finger…

When the Nek-Jin man took out a knife to cut the finger off, and the Kit-Jin woman started sobbing, Kazumi was ready. "Hey! Don't you think your mother would be disappointed if you hurt a girl like that?"

With a guilty start, the Nek-Jin man turned to look for whoever had spoken. "Why would a Hu-Jin like you care?!"

As the bandit twisted the all but shrieking Kit-Jin's ring arm back a bit to get a better angle with his knife, Kazumi grimaced, but moved closer, trying to keep his attention focused in her direction. "Of course I'm sure that woman doesn't want her finger cut off, but I'm also pretty sure your mother would be disappointed if you did do that."

Face flushed, even though his fur, the Nek-Jin finally let the Kit-Jin go and stood up.

Settling back into a kneeling position with just a bit of difficulty, Kazumi inclined her head slightly towards a nearby Inu-Jin. "You should be careful of that guy over there… He said he was mad about you getting more swag than he did on your last robbery. Maybe he wants to steal some of yours this time, or something…"

Suddenly given something to think about besides his guilty thoughts, the Nek-Jin man went over and got into an argument with the Inu-Jin man. As the Kit-Jin woman quietly whispered thanks to her savior, the two bandits came to blows, and didn't stop fighting until they were forcibly separated.

When a Ryu-Jin man came near a few minutes later, apparently assigned to replace the Nek-Jin man as a guard for the bound passengers and crew; Kazumi hissed quietly to get his attention. After he stepped closer, she looked up nervously. "I… I'm not really sure what it means, but some of your buddies were making fun of you over something that happened with your girlfriend…"

In an instant, the Ryu-Jin reached down and grabbed Kazumi by her collar. "What did they say!?"

As she hung there in the Ryu-Jin's grip, Kazumi looked away, embarrassment on her face. "They said your marriage proposal was rejected because she thought you were a complete slob."

Dropping Kazumi, the Ryu-Jin ran-off down a corridor. Before long, she and the other bound passengers and crew could hear the sounds of a huge fight. Several of the highwaymen guarding the restrained passengers and crew ran off in response to a shouted summons, and the sounds of fighting escalated quite a bit before things finally quieted down again.

Starting to get a little worried, several people began quietly hissing at Kazumi to stop teasing the bandits.

Eventually another bandit arrived to take the Ryu-Jin's place. He gave Kazumi a wary look in response to a whispered; _'hey handsome!'_, but still came closer when she batted her eyelashes at him. When he leaned down, a look of lust obvious in his expression, she gave a slightly malicious grin in return… "Are you sure someone who wets his bed will be able to perform well enough to do what it seems you'd like to do to me?"

With a heavy back-hand, the Hu-Jin knocked Kazumi to the floor before roughly jerking her back upright. _("Who told you about that!?")_

As a rivulet of blood ran down her chin, Kazumi glanced with her eyes towards the Nek-Jin who had tried to take the ring from the Kit-Jin woman.

Without hesitation, the bandit ran over and lay out the Nek-Jin with a hard punch, immediately starting another round of fighting.

When it was all over the self-appointed leader of all bandits; after much shouting and some persuasive punches; finally managed to straighten out all the different stories of those who had been fighting. Shaking the deck of the whaleship with his stride the rhino-man came over to Kazumi, grabbed her by the ankles, and started walking towards one of the observation balconies. Once there; he lifted her up and out over the railing. "I don't know why you're trying to rile up my men, but it ends now."

Hanging there by her ankles, Kazumi saw a familiar flash off in the distance that immediately made all her fear melt away. "Don't you think dropping me would be a bad idea? If you do; I won't be able to reveal the names of people who aren't in your original gang that want to turn you over to the Canis Niger…"

Startled, the rhino-man hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "I can deal with that myself."

Already knowing he was going to do so, Kazumi didn't even scream as she was dropped her over the side of the whaleship.

With her hands bound it was difficult to do, but she eventually managed to maneuver herself into a position where she wasn't falling head-first.

Free-fall; after what seemed like an eternity but was likely only seconds, ended with a jolt.

Opening her eyes, Kazumi saw just who she expected to. "Yue! Sayo!"

Since her former classmate had managed to delay the highwaymen long enough for Emily Sevensheep's unit of Valkyrie Mage Knights to arrive at the whaleship, Yue could only shake her heard in exasperation. "What would you have done if I hadn't told you we'd be on maneuvers near your whaleship's flight path?!"

Trying not to let the relief she felt be too obvious; Kazumi shrugged. "Maybe I'd have tried to be a little more subtle?"

Sighing, Yue flew back up to the whaleship and landed on the observation platform.

As expected, Emily Sevensheep, Marie du Noir, Sachi du Sha and several other Valkyries were rapidly dealing with the bandits. When that was finished, Lawgivers from Ariadne quickly arrived and began helping with the process of freeing the whaleship's passengers and crew.

Released from her bonds; and with Sayo flitting around protectively on the Oculus Corvinus Sayo Special; Kazumi looked around and realized one familiar face was missing… "Hey Yue; where's Collet? Isn't she in your squad?"

As her friend stepped out of the way, Yue turned to remove the magical restraints on another passenger. "You might think it's unlikely; but Collet passed the written exams for officer's school. She's taking the final interview today to see if she gets accepted."

Restrained by magic seals and sitting on the floor nearby, the rhino-man leader of the bandits looked up when he heard Yue's name. "Yue… Yue Ayase? The Valkyrie they say was part of the Ala Alba?"

Not seeing any reason to deny the fact, Yue nodded.

Shoulders falling in complete resignation, the rhino-man began laughing. "Ah…ha-ha-ha-ha… Considering all the details about my men she managed to ferret out; that must mean your friend is Kasayo McDowell; the reporter from the Twentieth War's End Celebration everyone says can find out anything!"

Shoulders slumping in utter defeat, the rhino-man began to shake his head. "Never mind the Valkyries being closer than I thought; if I'd only known the one was nearby, and the other on this whaleship, I never would have come near it…"

Looking around, Yue and Kazumi quickly realized that several passengers and a few of the whaleship's crew were looking at them with awed expressions.

Realizing too late that she should have denied the question, Yue turned to face Kazumi. "Um… would you like a ride to Ariadne? I doubt Emily would mind that much."

Not really in the mood to be stared at for the rest of the trip, Kazumi nodded. "If it's okay, I would appreciate it."

(-)

When Ariadne finally appeared in the distance, Yue turned to look back at her passenger. "Hey Kazumi; is Negi still with Setsuna?"

Riding behind Yue and clinging to her friend's waist, Kazumi shook her head. "No, that was two girls ago; now he's with Misa Kakizaki… or maybe Haruna… I was the one before that; so when we broke up I wasn't in much of a mood to pay attention…."

Realizing she'd stepped on a landmine; Yue stayed silent for a moment, then looked back again. "What about Professor Markham? How is he doing? And what about… you know…"

Recalling the stampede of classmates rushing to the hospital after hearing their old high school professor had been shot, Kazumi had to smile; besides Negi; Phillip Markham was probably the only person everyone from Class A would ever rush anywhere to be with, if it became know they were in trouble. "He's still using a cane, but he must be pretty much healed; since Madoka is due with twins in late December."

Hearing that; Yue let out a little chuckle. "I bet that's why Misa's after Negi! She's not only mad that someone got married before her; she's mad that someone else is going to have a kid first!"

With one more question still unanswered, Kazumi felt her mood grow somber… "Yue…"

Feeing Kazumi's arms tighten around her waist; Yue understood that the news she was about to hear couldn't be good… "What?"

Sitting back, Kazumi looked around a realized Emily Sevensheep was looking in her direction… Obviously she'd have to have a talk with the Valkyrie squad leader before too long. "There hasn't been any progress…"

With what little hope she'd felt dashed, Yue nodded. "I see…"

Not knowing what else to say, and suddenly feeling very tired, Kazumi leaned forward against Yue's back. "Is there any way you could help me get down to Dracogenia?"

Thinking about that; Yue remained quiet until the Valkyrie squad passed over Ariadne's outer wall. "I think Joe Clark and the Crescent Hawk are in town this week. I'll see if I can get ahold of him for you."

Still leaning against Yue's back, Kazumi nodded her thanks silently.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Asuna Kagurazaka's Teotanasian sword: 'Caliburn,' the sword created by Asuna's ancestor, Kush'Na Norista Teotanasia, so her descendants and her partners descendants, (Kurt'Wa Cae Ffynnon,) would always recognize each other, and would come together to fight the Mage of the Beginning and Kosmo Entelecheia whenever an attempt was made to destroy the Mundus Magicus.**

**Nodoka Miyazaki's friend Hi'Ki Zosho: An U-Jin (rabbit boy,) Nodoka met in Dracogenia during Ala Alba in the World of Magic.**

**Comiket: The amateur press (doujinshi and digital media) convention held at the Tokyo Big Site convention center twice yearly in August and December. Haruna has organized a local version in the Mundus Magicus.**

**Oculus Corvinus: Kasumi Asakura's artifact, though her still existing provisional partnership contract with Negi Springfield. Simply put; it consists of six spy golems, (including one Sayo Aisaka (doll form,) can ride around on,) and a monitor and recording device about the size of a digital camera.**

**Kasayo McDowell: Kazumi Asakura's 'pen name' and reporter persona, created during the English Culture Research Club's trip to the Mundus Magicus in 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.**


	9. Chapter 09: Anya's Gray Steppe Eagle

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I keep that book because it was the last thing a friend of mine was reading when he slipped on some spilled tea, fell and broke his neck, and died."  
-Marco Ramius, from a conversation with Anya Cocolova

Mage War

Chapter Nine: Anya's Gray Steppe Eagle

(-)

_(Russia, late 2009)_

Despite the somewhat rocky start of their relationship; Viktor Ramius had turned out to be every bit the gentleman Anya Cocolova had been willing to think he might be.

'Being courted' wasn't something she had really given much thought to; except perhaps for a few romantic preconceptions about what a relationship should be in the back of her mind; but she had to admit it was exciting that Viktor was taking the time to do so.

Of course; they both were quite busy with their work and studies at Novosibirsk State University; so by default chances to spend time together were rare, and often fleeting. Because of that, one more way they grew to know one-another was through letters.

Though they did make use of the instant communication provided by a phone or social media messaging; the time needed to write a letter was a personal touch that left Anya waiting with barely concealed excitement for whenever the next would arrive. Perhaps Viktor was a bit awkward when it came to expressing himself; and it sometimes felt as if she wasn't much better in her replies; but his consistent sincerity more than made up for that.

After two years at Novosibirsk; she had completed her initial languages program, and had been given a full-time teaching assistants position. Her eventual promotion to a permanent teaching position would be dependent upon successful completion of her advanced classes and graduate program. Viktor had completed his assigned studies at the top of his class, and had received his promotion to Senior Lieutenant as a result. He too would now begin an advanced program; the goal of which was qualification for higher rank and assignments within the Russian military.

Since the winter break was upon them, Viktor had invited Anya to go with him to meet his parents at their home in Moscow.

Unlike their last train ride together, the one between Novosibirsk and Moscow was without incident…

…though they did find out if the bunks in their berth could hold two sleeping occupants rather than the normal one…

(-)

Arrival in Moscow and the trip to the home of Viktor's father were also without incident…

…unfortunately; the same couldn't be said about what happened next…

A simple walk in Moscow's Gorky Park, to pass the time until his parents came home, turned into a near nightmare when a child who ventured out on the ice of the frozen Moscow River fell through and disappeared.

Viktor's swift reaction nearly caught Anya off-guard… He had thrown off his military-issue winter hat and greatcoat, and was half-way to the river before his shout to call for emergency help even registered in her mind. Taking the time to do so was the only thing which delayed following him down towards the slushy break in the river ice.

When he came back out of the water the first time he was already looking a bit blue… After a quick glance and a nod from her that help was on the way, down into the water he went again…

Not being able to help made Anya want to scream… What good was being a mage… what good was the desire to be a magister mage even; if she couldn't help in a situation like this…?

Or was she that helpless…?

Realization brought resolve; she threw off her coat and went into the water just as Viktor came up again... visibly shivering, and visibly blue…

Grabbing him, she began vigorously rubbing his shoulders.

As a fire mage, she could be sensitive to heat if she wished to be. Touching Viktor gave an unmistakable sense of what to look for, so she reached out under the ice with her mage sense and quickly located the lost child. The small form wasn't that far away, perhaps caught on some rock, so only blind bad luck had kept Viktor from success on his first two tries.

Obviously good for only one more attempt, Viktor nodded to indicate his readiness, then nodded again when she suggested where he should try next.

Another spell Anya had used several times before to destroy things now came into play to save a life… Whispering under her breath as clearly as possible, she rushed through her activation key and the spell itself; then began drawing in heat from the crowd that had quickly gathered to watch what was going on. Normally the energy was used to help burn something completely into ash… instead of that, she began slowly releasing it from her body. Doing so kept the broken ice from freezing again, and helped her get ready to transfer the heat into the two people who would soon need it the most…

Viktor finally emerged from the river once more, his hand locked on the hood of the child's coat. With Anya's help he dragged himself up out of the river before all but collapsing.

Many helping hands were quickly there, stripping off all the soaked clothes, providing dry coats and working to get everyone's circulation going again…

An old man came forward and began resuscitating what turned out to be a young boy, while a woman who seemed to be his wife tried to calm the child's hysterical mother down. He kept that up until the boy suddenly coughed and began breathing again.

More coats appeared, and with those and the heat provided by Anya's spell, they waited for the emergency workers, who finally arrived and took over.

Both of them had been soaked saving the child; Viktor more so, since he actually dove under the ice to accomplish the deed; and so after receiving thanks from the young boy's extremely relived mother and much calmer older sister, the emergency workers had quickly bundled them into a second ambulance.

Eventually it was decided there was no need for the two impromptu rescuers to go to a hospital, so after an examination and a stern admonition not to jump into any more freezing rivers, a police officer was asked to provide a ride back to the starting point of their unexpectedly short walk; the home of Viktor's parents.

Arrival there meant new blankets from the man who ran the elder Ramius' house, hot tea, and another admonition not to behave so recklessly…

(-)

Wrapped in a heavy blanket, Anya sat before the blazing fireplace in the den of Viktor's father Marco, slowly sipping her tea.

Though he wasn't overbearing with his presence, the hovering of the gray-haired house manager had finally prompted an equally blanket-wrapped Viktor to go see if he could satisfy the man's obvious curiosity, thus leaving Anya alone.

Curiosity soon got the better of her as well; and so Anya stood with the tea and began to wander around the den.

For one belonging to someone who was likely an old Communist Party man from before the fall of the Berlin Wall, the den was furnished in a very western style… Many old books filled the shelves along the walls, there was and old globe; very large, very much out of date, but still quite well made and interesting; various different small things anyone might collect during their life, and several paintings; mostly of Russian ships of the line, but curiously enough one of the Russian defeat at the hands of the Japanese in 1904… At the bottom of the frame for that was a small brass plaque with two words; 'Never Again'

Though she didn't want to be too nosey; a pair of items on the elder Ramius' desk drew Anya's attention by the seemingly significant placement.

One was a well-worn hardback copy of the Hindu Bhagavad Gita, and the other was a picture of a group of officers of the Russian Navy posing in front of the sail of what seemed to be a massive submarine. One of the officers was sitting next to an empty chair draped with a Soviet Naval ensign. Considering his central placement in the picture and the family resemblance; the person was probably the captain, and Viktor's father. There was no indication of when the picture had been taken, but several words had been scrawled with a pen across the corner of the picture; "Havana, after the maiden voyage of the special Typhoon'

"That was another time and another world Miss Cocolova; one of sacrifice and good comradeship I would never wish to forget; but also one whose prospects for global annihilation I would never wish to see again…"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Anya straightened up reflexively and nearly dropped her tea and the blanket.

Standing in the entrance to the den was a very tall man in a Senior Russian Naval officer's uniform, whose handsome, trim gray beard and poise were a potential indicator of what Viktor might look like in the future; but whose stern look left her worried she'd crossed some unknown line. Clutching the blanket tightly around her shoulders, she set the teacup down on a lamp table and bowed deeply. "Forgive me Sir; I apologize if my curiosity has caused any offense."

Crossing his arms, Marco Ramius continued to examine the girl his son Viktor seemed so interested in. Though deferential, she was not fawning, and that spoke well of her. Curious himself; he wondered if her personality matched the fiery red of her hair… "Cocolova… Your father Andrei became quite the exceptional trouble maker following Chernobyl…"

Considering he wasn't currently around to defend himself; nor was he likely to be anytime soon, after what had happened in Dewin Llan; Anya stood up a little straighter. "If my father, and others like him, hadn't done what they did; many more people might have been sickened by the fallout from that disaster. What they did allowed many people to take necessary precautions, and saved countless lives."

For someone standing practically naked before a man she'd never met before; Anya had a back as straight as a board, a fire in her eyes, and an obvious willingness to stand up for something she felt was right. Slowly, Marco allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a smile. "…and your grandfather was a Hero of the People for the same reason… Welcome to my home; Anya Yurievna Cocolova; I hope you'll enjoy the time you spend here."

Naked and wrapped in a blanket wasn't exactly how Anya had expected to meet Viktor's father; despite that, she felt as if some kind of test had just been passed… "Thank you Sir."

Stepping aside slightly, Marco extended a hand to direct Anya to precede him out of the den. "You should go ahead and change into some new clothes. After that we'll need to go help Viktor placate his mother."

Stopping in the doorway, Anya looked up at Viktor's father. "What happened?"

By putting one of his hands on Anya's shoulder, Marco gently got her moving again. "Apparently she discovered your British passport and other identification drying in the kitchen. I have no problem with it, but she seems to be upset her son didn't bring home a 'proper' Russian girl."

Not seeing the smile such a reaction produced, Anya stepped up the pace and headed for the room Viktor had shown her to when they first arrived. "Not a 'proper' Russian girl is it? Well we'll just see about that!"

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Gorky Park exists. It is located in Moscow, next to the Moscow River. At the time of Anya and Viktor's visit in 2009 it is in a somewhat decrepit, rundown state, but by 2011, a revitalization effort began which turned it into one of the most popular gathering spots in Moscow.**

**The Moscow River does freeze in the winter.**

**Sail: Conning (or control) tower normally used by submarine officers when their vessel is on the surface.**

**Naval ensign: The national flag flown by a military warship. Smaller versions are sometimes used to mark a place of honor for a fallen comrade.**

**Bhagavad Gita: An ancient Hindu literary classic; whose most often quoted passage is as follows; "I have become death; the destroyer of worlds."**

**Though a few other details have changed; with regards to a story some readers might be familiar with; the most important single detail that changed is that an incompetent doctor didn't wind up killing Viktor's mother.**

**Up next: The meeting between the mad scientist and the mad politician.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kurt and Satomi - Part One

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"One of the longest serving Governor Generals of New Ostia…"  
-Encyclopedia Ariadneum; from the entry on Kurt Gödel, third Governor General of New Ostia

Mage War

Chapter Ten: (Kurt and Satomi)

(-)

(New Ostia Whaleship Port, 2011)

As Governor General of New Ostia, Kurt Gödel had many responsibilities; the chief of which was maintaining peace and prosperity within the city.

Of course; since the governorship was an appointed position; he also had to maintain good relations with the Speaker of the Mage Council, as well as the rest of the administration of the Northern Alliance at the capitol in Megalo-Mesembria.

Fortunately; despite two bouts of trouble nearly ten years ago, as well as the election of a new Speaker; he had managed to do so.

Different things made him suspicious about who might be the real power behind the latest Speaker, but self-preservation was something that had made him extremely cautious of late; so he hadn't delved as deeply into the matter as he might have in the past.

In any case he was still a popular Governor General, and part of that lay in his ability to do things which had a positive effect on New Ostia's economy.

One of the ways to do that was to encourage businesses to locate in New Ostia, and it was to that purpose that he was now waiting at the main whaleship port to greet someone who should be arriving on a whaleship from Argyre.

According to the letter of introduction he had received from the now officially installed Princess of Argyre; a friend of hers named Satomi Hakase wanted to investigate locations for a research and manufacturing facility; as well as to test several magical items; should opportunity and time permit her to do so. Though there would be little immediate benefit to New Ostia's economy; his instincts were saying there would be in the not too distant future.

When the whaleship's passengers finally began to exit customs; Kurt began paying closer attention to each of them. For some reason a picture of the representative hadn't been included in the letter of introduction; they knew he would be there to meet them though; so surely the person would be easy enough to spot when they headed in his direction.

Hu-Jin who had made the trip all the way from Megalo-Mesembria, beast-kin, mimi-kin, Ma-Jin and even a Ryu-Jin left the whaleship. By the time the passenger flow had slowed to a trickle though, no one had come up to him.

Finally a young Hu-Jin woman with large glasses, two rough pony-tails, dressed in what looked like an exercise outfit, and with what seemed to be a metal golem in tow came through from customs; she looked around for a few moments, then made a straight line for where he was standing…

With a casualness that seemed at odds with the image he'd held of someone so important, the woman came up and raised her hand in greeting.

"Yo; I'm Satomi Hakase; you must be that troublemaker Governor General who bothered Asuna and Negi so much."

Feeing a twitch at his temple, Kurt forced a smile and held out his hand. "I may have had trouble with Princess Teotanasia and her Magister friend in the past, but I can assure you that is no longer the case."

Showing a slight grin of amusement at Kurt Gödel having recovered so well, Satomi gave him a brief handshake before turning to introduce her companion. "This is Seriomaru; she is my gynoid secretary, and a prototype of one of the items REI is considering manufacturing."

Though the auburn-haired golem… or gynoid… remained expressionless, she bowed to Kurt in greeting, which he politely returned out of habit. "Forgive me; I wasn't expecting someone dressed so casually… that caught me off guard a bit… If you would like to proceed to the Governor General's residence, we can do so now."

Stepping back slightly, Satomi held out an opened hand, "After you."

(-)

"Master Hakase… Master Hakase… wake up... You informed me you wished to wake up at 0400 hours for your experiment…"

Suffering from a completely understandable but terribly bothersome case of transport fatigue; Satomi Hakase rolled over on the couch in the suite she'd been given by Governor General Gödel. There was a perfectly good and completely undisturbed bed in the suite's bedroom; but she was so used to sleeping on a couch in her lab, it was easier to do that.

Originally she had been dressed in an exercise outfit for travel, but just before attempting to wake up her master, Seriomaru had changed into the skirt, blouse, vest and blazer of what was she'd been told was a girl's high school winter uniform.

Protection from the elements in what was currently New Ostia's winter season was logical; but Seriomaru didn't understand how a skirt, much less one that left so much of her legs exposed, would be able to provide protection against the elements. "Master Hakase… I would turn the light on like you normally request that I do when you must wake up; but you explained doing so would ruin your night vision."

Nodding, Satomi sat up on the side of the couch; but then did nothing else.

Giving the gynoid equivalent of a sigh; something her older sister Chachamaru seemed to do with regularity; Seriomaru turned and went to the suitcase which contained all of Master Hakase's experimental materials.

Opening it up; she touched a control that shifted how the hammerspace pocket within was holding everything; then pulled out a lamp with a red-light bulb, a small refrigerator, a hotplate, a skillet, and a coffeemaker. Everything that needed to be was quickly attached to the room's mana supply outlets, and before much more time had passed, the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs was filling the room.

Still not quite conscious, Satomi stood up and pulled on a lab coat she'd draped over a valet chair the previous evening. Mumbling while doing so; she pulled on her glasses, then went over and sat down at the room's writing desk.

In the dim light of the red lamp, she gobbled down the hot breakfast, then half-a cup of coffee, before really opening her eyes and proving to Seriomaru that she was finally awake. "Ah… that hit the spot. Serio-chan; that's something you've always done better than your older sister… cook breakfast."

Head cocked questioningly; Seriomaru looked down at her Master. "Master… I believe I should say 'thank you,' though I'm not sure if I am supposed to… Am I not Seriomaru?"

Suddenly serious, Satomi pointed a finger at Seriomaru with such a snap the gynoid took a backwards step. "Serio-_CHAN!_ Or just 'Serio,' that's what your name is when it's only the two of us."

Metaphorically, the gears and circuits whirled and hummed in Seriomaru's main processors for a few seconds, before she bowed to her Master. "I thank… you; Master Hakase; for deeming me worthy enough for a nickname like my sister. I will do my best to remain s…"

Scowling, Satomi stared at Seriomaru until the gynoid noticed and stopped speaking; so reminiscent of Chachamaru after she'd learned to emote; the gynoid looked around, unconsciously nervous and flustered, until she finally bowed again.

"Sa… Satomi! I am to call you 'Satomi' when we are alone… is that correct?"

Reaching out, Satomi patted Serio's head. "Good girl. You still forget some things, but you are learning!"

For some reason, Serio felt pleased to be given praise by her Mast… by… Satomi. It didn't seem logical, but it still felt good. "Thank you… Sa… Satomi."

Finally awake, Satomi stood up and went over to Serio's suitcase. "Help me get out and set up the mana flow-line detector."

(-)

Though several tests needed to occur someplace other than the middle of a city, Satomi still wanted to test her mana flow line detector's ability to reveal the faintest flow of mana someplace where the background of magical energy was as bad as the light pollution in Tokyo at night.

Standing on her suite's balcony, Satomi put on the flow-line detector's display hood before nodding for Serio's benefit. "Start it up; set visible light filtering at one-hundred percent, and mana filtering at minimum level."

Doing as instructed; Serio pressed the activation switch, then turned two adjustment switches.

Immediately Satomi could tell the difference. All over New Ostia, it was as if the lights had gone out. Inside many of the buildings she could see the glow indicating supply lines for various devices requiring mana to function. Here and there, there were points of light indicating some individual or another with a higher than average capacity to use magic. Brightest of all and appearing as if it was holding New Ostia aloft; she could see a tree-like structure that represented the flow of mana to and from the floating island. "Go to seventy-five percent filtering."

With an unconscious nod, Serio adjusted the requested control.

To Satomi's perception there was an immediate difference; all the artificial flow lines, large points of light, and the tree-structure vanished; replaced by small points of light indicating individuals with average, or below average abilities in magic. "Serio; set for ninety-five percent filtering."

Any more would make the mana detector no better than a blindfold, but now Satomi could see the minor trickles of magic that pervaded even the bedrock of the floating island holding the city of New Ostia.

Her old junior high professor Negi Springfield, as well as her provisional Magister Chao Lingshen, had both postulated that such trickles gathered together and ultimately formed things like the glowing tree structure that held up New Ostia; creature infested areas like the Cerberus Forest or the forest outside Ariadne; and the gateports that connected the Mundus Magicus with the Mundus Vertus. Of course, if the mana was deliberately focused in one spot; by accident or design; an event like the near disaster in 2003 could easily occur.

Negi had a plan called Blue Mars that should eventually stabilize the flow of mana within the Mundus Magicus. The initial goal was to find out if there was any way to prevent potentially dangerous gatherings of mana; while the main goal was to permanently ensure the continued existence of the life-filled magic world by eventually merging it with what was for now; the more mundane and barren surface of Mars.

Unfortunately, that plan had a price…

Using her magic cancelling ability to artificially stabilize mana flow within the Mundus Magicus was why Asuna Kagurazaka was now effectively confined to Argyre. She could and did travel to different places, like Ariadne and Granicus City; but Negi had determined Argyre was the best place to be to do what only she could do; and so there for the most part she stayed.

Satisfied with the functionality of the mana detector, Satomi was about to order Serio to turn it off when she noticed something odd…

Running nearly straight up the outer wall of the Governor General's compound was a faint line of mana…

It could easily be something Kurt Gödel had set up himself, but the fact it seemed to stop just below the balcony of the governor's official residence might mean it was something else… "Well now… I'll have to keep an eye on that."

(-)

Rubbing his temple with one finger, Kurt Gödel tried to ease the tension he felt building up there… Finally managing to gain a modicum of relief, he looked back up at the guest sitting on the other side of his desk in the Governor General's office. "Yes; I understand that new Ostia is aligned fully with Megalo-Mesembria and the Northern Alliance; but I still feel its position as an open city makes establishing a military presence here; by _either_ major power; detrimental to the continuance of its ability to function in that way."

Smiling sadly, Tayura Mardel; special representative from the Speaker of the Mage Council in Megalo-Mesembria; nodded in understanding before standing up. "I can see you still haven't changed your mind on the matter under discussion, Governor Gödel. Well, I'll go deliver my report, and see how I am to proceed from there."

Seething inside but a consummate politician, Kurt smiled and rose to see his guest out. "I apologize if I've disappointed your expectations. Of course the Northern Alliance is free do as it pleases; ultimately; but I must consider all aspects of New Ostia's well-being when making such a major decision."

As the door to the outer office opened, Tayura turned back to take Kurt's hand. "Of course; I will say as much when I deliver my report."

Concealing his agitation, Kurt watched silently the Megalo-Mesembrian representative turned and left the office. For the most part his agitation stemmed from the new Speaker and others on the Mage Council wanting to militarize New Ostia. They were certainly within their rights to do so; but increased tension between the citizens of the Northern Alliance, and those of Hellas Empire who also called the city home, would be the inevitable result…

Setting the Fourth Battle of Ostia aside; New Ostia had been a demilitarized and prosperous part of the Northern Alliance since the Schismatic War… This sudden desire to change the status quo made no sense… in the short term…

Looking into the matter needed to happen; but would have to wait. Sitting in the outer office on a couch was his next appointment. "Miss Hakase; please come in."

Dressed now in her lab coat and clothes that resembled her old school uniform, Satomi rose from the couch and with Serio in tow, walked into the New Ostia Governor General's office. Curious about the person who had just left, but knowing it wasn't any of her business; she sat down across the desk from Kurt Gödel and immediately produced a small folder. "At the moment REI is still in its development phase as a business, but is on schedule for incorporation. After we do so; one of the products we intend to market will be a type of watch. Since assembly space for such a thing shouldn't be too extensive, I expect finding an appropriate facility will be relatively easy."

Taking the folder; Kurt went over the first page summary, then glanced at several of the more detailed documents. "There are several places a small manufacturing facility could be established I can think of off-hand. Space could be made available in the arena complex; in any number of business districts; or in one of several new areas of New Ostia's island that are now under development. I can arrange for someone to take you around; if that is what you wish."

Accepting the folder as it was returned, Satomi produced another. "That will be fine; as far as research facilities are concerned; they likely won't be permanently established until REI has accumulated prudent reserves of capital. Right now I am mostly conducting field research into mana flow; in particular ways to identify and possibly stabilize the paths it uses to move around. There are a few other minor experiments; some you might find interesting; so you're welcome to come watch me conduct them if you wish to do so."

Considering New Ostia was practically sitting on top of a place where mana could conceivably gather to the point it spontaneously self-combusted; destroying the city; Kurt certainly was interested in keeping it under control. Several of the documents in the new folder discussed Juntz Federson's old theories; while others detailed various non-proprietary information about the experiments Satomi Hakase intended to conduct. "I don't see any problems here; as long as our schedules aren't in conflict; I'll come watch your work when you wish me to do so."

Taking the folder back, Satomi put it away, then hesitating slightly; took out a single document. "There is one more thing…"

Accepting the page; Kurt recognized it as an application to visit Old Ostia. Much to his annoyance; it was stamped; _'Deferred; pending approval by Governor General of New Ostia.'_

Once again; the cowardly idiots in the Megalo-Mesembrian office of the Department for the Preservation and Protection of Historical Ruins responsible for approving such applications had put the responsibility off on him. "May I ask why you wish to visit the ruins?"

Remembering the run-around she'd received in Megalo-Mesembria; despite having many letters recommending her application be approved; Satomi bowed slightly to Kurt in supplication. "Part of the reason I wish to do so is simple sight-seeing; part to test the levels of mana in the ruins; and the rest to check the condition of the old gate port. Professor Calizone Bagera reported it as destroyed after Fourth Ostia; but there hasn't been an examination of its condition since. The Dean of Mahora Academy has a vested interest in knowing its condition; so he asked me to check, if the opportunity arose."

Such a request presumed those in the Mundus Magicus might try to use the Ostian gateport to attack Mahora Academy… Whatever Konoe Konoemon's motivations might be; going out to the ruins would give him an excuse to check on several things he had his own interest in; so Kurt took out a stylus and signed the application. "Let me know when you wish to go; I'll escort you myself."

(-)

"Satomi; it's time to get up."

Sitting up on the couch in response to Serio's prodding; Satomi rubbed her eyes for a moment, then stood and went over to the mana flow-line detector. The gynoid had already activated the device, and was now working on breakfast.

Putting on the display hood, Satomi leaned out over the balcony and looked towards the governor's residence. The end of the line of mana had grown into a small pool. It wasn't anything dangerous… yet… but the potential was certainly there.

Taking off the hood, she was about to turn away when the lights came on inside the governor's residence. Curious; she watched as the balcony door opened and Kurt Gödel came out carrying his nodachi.

Stripped to the waist; he left the blade tied to and sheathed inside its scabbard, and began to go through a series of exercise kata's, each faster and more intense than the last…

As much as she claimed to be a mad scientist; uninterested in such things as physical attraction; Satomi had to admit what she was watching; a tall, trim form, long, slightly greying hair held back in a ponytail that trailed behind as its owner moved; was extremely… interesting…

One of the few girls in Class A who hadn't been involved in chasing their junior high professor; she had always written it off as not being interested in boys at all, or even males in general. Considering Kurt was just about old enough to be her father, she wondered if her inclination was instead more like Asuna Kagurazaka's than the rest of the class…

"Satomi, your breakfast is ready."

Startled so much she jumped and yelped, Satomi clutched a hand to her racing heart and turned to face Serio. "Ah! Ah…ha…ha… yes; thank you."

Glancing in that direction one last time before going to eat; Satomi sighed when she saw that Kurt had finished his exercises, and was no longer outside on the balcony.

(-)

Since he didn't normally need guards within the Governor General's residence, Kurt Gödel walked briskly and alone towards the guest wing. Satomi Hakase was finally ready to go out to Old Ostia; but for some strange reason had insisted that they leave extremely early in the morning. Though no stranger to rising at the requested time; doing so prevented him from even starting his morning exercises after getting up. Missing them for one day wouldn't normally be that big a deal… if it weren't for his growing irritation with unplanned or sudden changes in routine over the last several years...

Arriving at the proper door, he knocked sharply before stepping through at the sound of a monotonic; _'Come in.'_

Inside the outer room of the suite; the gynoid… Seriomaru if he recalled correctly… bowed in greeting, then held out a hand towards the desk chair. "Master Hakase is currently bathing. She apologizes for the delay, Governor General Gödel, but an experiment prevented her from getting ready on time."

Normally someone would have pointed him towards the couch; but when Kurt looked that way he saw that the cushions were arranged in a haphazard order; while what looked like a pillow and blanket from the suite's bed had been thrown to the floor.

As the Governor General settle into the chair; Serio returned to preparing Satomi's breakfast. "Would you like some bacon, eggs, and toast, Governor?"

Suddenly realizing what the odd scent he'd detected was; Kurt was about to make an annoyed comment that cooking shouldn't be done in the guest suites, when he was interrupted by the sound of a loud _'CRACK!'_ that suddenly came through the open balcony doors.

Before he could even stand up to go look, a pale form burst from the bathroom; water flying everywhere in its wake as it rushed over to the balcony…

Leaning over the balcony rail; Satomi watched as a section of the Governor General's Compound containing the governor's residence and many other rooms broke away and fell towards the ground. Already close to the edge of the floating island; several of the quickly crumbling chunks bounced against each other and went completely over the side.

She wasn't sure; but it sounded like several fading screams could be heard over the crash of masonry… "Serio! Did Kurt…" turning around, Satomi saw the Governor General sitting on the desk chair, a faint blush coloring his face. Looking down, it quickly became obvious she was standing in a puddle of water, and had tracked more of the same across the room's carpet. "OH! Pardon me! I'll go dry off right away!"

After another pale flash across the room, Kurt stood up and went over to the balcony. After looking at the destruction below, he mentally triggered a telepathia link to his chief of staff. _("Trimble; it looks like there's been some kind of collapse involving the residential wing. Get emergency services here right away; and have someone go below the island to see if there are any survivors there; or on the ground.")_

Though his mental voice sounded a bit confused; the chief of staff responded promptly. _("Ah! Thank goodness; Sir. I thought you'd been caught in whatever just happened.")_

Realizing he wasn't going anywhere today; Kurt tuned to leave. _("I would have been if I hadn't… had an appointment this morning… Anyway; I'll be down to the emergency center right away.")_

Without waiting for a reply; Kurt reached and opened the suite's door before turning to look back at Seriomaru. "Tell your Master I'll get in contact with her as soon as this mess is straightened out."

Not missing a beat, Serio bowed politely. "As you wish; Governor."

(-)

Since the damage to the residential wing was soon discovered to extend well beyond the most obvious area; the need to make sure everyone still residing in the Governor General's compound remained safe prompted their immediate transfer to new living quarters. Following the directions of the Chief of Staff, Satomi and Serio packed all their belongings and moved from their original room to one in an inn a short distance away.

Now she sat on the room's bed, watching as a worn out Kurt Gödel; sitting in the room's single easy chair; silently rubbed at his temples and eyes.

_("Seven dead and six injured…I suppose it could have been worse…")_ Finally gaining some relief, Kurt sat up and looked over at Satomi. "Please explain to me again how you knew something was going to happen."

Hearing the mildly accusatory tone in Kurt's words, Satomi shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Well; one of the devices I brought helps me see mana flows. There was a little trickle running up the compound wall to your room; I wasn't sure what it was; since it might have been something you set up; so I kept an eye on it.

When suddenly it flared up into a pool I began to worry. Since the best time to do something potentially harmful was during your morning exercises, I decided to insist we leave early for New Ostia… Truthfully; I never expected something so big would happen… I thought maybe just your balcony, or just your room would be damaged… not what actually occurred…"

'…_what actually occurred…'_

What actually occurred was that half the residential wing of the Governor General's Compound had collapsed… with a great deal of it eventually falling off of New Ostia… If the meeting of regional city governments had started on time; instead of being delayed for a week; the casualties would have been _MUCH_ worse… "One thing I've learned, despite the various conflicts I've had with them; is that those related to Negi Springfield are honest to a fault... If you say that's what happened; I'll believe you. However; I'd like you to help me figure out who the real culprit is; since right now you're about the only person I can honestly say I trust. I used to be good at this sort of thing; discerning the truth behind people's attitudes and motivations: but I've gotten out of practice of late."

Having Kurt Gödel say he needed her gave Satomi an odd feeling of happiness. She couldn't really define it logically; only that it made her happy, and excited. Getting up to hide a slight blush; she went over to open up her suitcase. "Okay then; some of what I monitored and recorded while watching that mana line didn't really mean much to me at the time; beyond scientific and magical curiosity; perhaps you'll notice something I didn't…"

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

'**Third Governor General:' Third administrative leader of New Ostia after the first, who was appointed following the Third Battle of Ostia, (climax of the Bella Schismatica/Nagi Springfield's War) and a second who served only briefly before Kurt Gödel's appointment.**

**Princess of Argyre: Asuna Kagurazaka (Teotanasia)**

**Magic: Spells and related things.**

**Mana: The energy used to activate spells and related things; also the energy that sustains the double/parallel existence of the magic world on the normally barren surface of Mars.**

**Serio/Seriomaru: Though she has long auburn hair instead of the normal short-ish (green, most likely,) hair of the mass-produced female combat gynoids in the MahoraFest story arc from the manga, Serio could be considered a more advanced version of that series. (In a more truthful sense, based on where the name is actually from, then yes; this Serio looks like Serio from the 'To Heart' series of manga and anime.)**

**Up next: More Kurt and Satomi.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kurt and Satomi - Part Two

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating for nearly three weeks. I had intended to before going on vacation, but wound up not doing so. As at least a partial apology, I have another chapter ready, and will release it in the next few days.**_

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"Chao Lingshen and I once joked that nothing was more important than scientific research and discovery… I think I'm starting to learn otherwise…"  
-Satomi Hakase: from a journal entry recorded during her first visit to New Ostia

Mage War

Chapter Eleven: Kurt and Satomi – Part 2

(-)

(Nagi Springfield Cup Arena, New Ostia, Cincinnatus Conference Room)

"…thank you, Miss Hakase, for your time. You may step down."

Rising from her chair, Satomi Hakase nodded to R'burt Trimble before moving to sit next to a seemingly shut down Serio in the back of the room.

As she did so, Trimble looked at the other members of the panel investigating the partial collapse of the Governor General's Compound. "Of course all the details will be analyzed in much greater detail later; but it does seem on the surface that the collapse was the result of unseen damage from Fourth Ostia. It light of that; and if there are no further questions; I move that this panel be adjourned."

Several seats to Trimble's left, another panel member raised his hand. "I'll second the motion to adjourn."

Nodding, and seeing no one else raising their hand, Trimble scooted his chair back and stood. "This panel is adjourned."

With a whir, Serio's eyes came open. Turning to Satomi, she gave her master an inquiring look. "Is that all, Master Hakase?"

Watching Serio out of the corner of her eye, Satomi gave a small nod before standing up. "Yes. Begin analysis."

With an equal small nod, Serio retracted a tiny sensor into one of her ear antennas before rising to follow as Satomi started working her way out of the conference room.

Just before stepping through the door, Serio noticed someone who seemed to be staring at her… A quick memory inquiry brought no match, though his clothes seemed to indicate he was a government functionary of some type from Megalo-Mesembria. With just an electronic thought, she captured an image of the man, intending to ask Satomi if she knew who it was when the chance arose.

(-)

After knocking on the door to Satomi Hakase's room, Kurt carefully opened it and walked in when he heard the call to do so. Looking around; he was relieved to see there would be no repeat of his accidental viewing of a pale form streaking across the room. This time Satomi Hakase was already dressed; though he did note that instead of her normal, rather dull clothes; she was wearing a blouse and slacks, and had carefully done her hair up in a single ponytail. "Any luck with what you wanted to do?"

Turning away from a holo-monitor examination of the data Serio had collected, Satomi smiled at Kurt before shaking her head. "Not really; everyone at the inquiry pretty much asked normal questions of all the witnesses. Nobody did anything that stood out, and none of the detectable mana signatures of the people in the room matched the one I recorded outside your residence. If I hadn't seen that mana trace myself; I'd be just as inclined to think it was undetected damage as anyone else."

Leaning over Satomi; Kurt noticed she seemed to be wearing perfume. Nothing fancy or expensive, though pleasantly scented; and if his memory served; one that had actually gone out of fashion several years ago. "Well, sometimes a person gives themselves away less by what or how much they say; than by how_ little_ they say…"

Touching the holo-image; Satomi scrolled it a few times. When it stabilized; the displayed showed three of the people from the board of inquiry… One of which was Kurt. "I thought of that. There really wasn't much of 'talked less' factor; and if I use that standard to establish suspicion; then you were the most suspicious of all!"

Recalling the only question he'd asked had been about when exactly the last structural survey of the Governor General's Compound had occurred, Kurt chuckled and nodded to concede Satomi's point. "The two seated next to me are the Captain of New Ostia's Lawgivers, and the current administrator of the arena… Jakob McKandles has that job because he's been a lawgiver for twenty years and wants to retire from it. Verus Priscus is Jack Rakan's man; hardly the first two you might think would wish me harm."

Throwing up her hands; Satomi sat back. "Well, that's it then. Nobody seems to have done anything to make you question their motivations, so I don't know what else to do."

Timidly; Serio raised her hand. "Master Hakase; I might have something."

Satomi and Kurt both turned to face Serio with curious looks on their faces.

Caught off guard by the intensity of the twin looks, Serio dropped her eyes. "There was a person in the inquiry who seemed oddly interested in me. I took an image of him; but there must be something wrong with my image recorders or storage memory… When I accessed the image just prior to seeking your attention, I found nothing on it except people leaving the conference room and an empty chair…"

Feeling her heart rate increase, Satomi glanced briefly at Kurt. After seeing the look of recognition on his face; she turned back to Serio. "Transfer the image."

Everything was as Serio said; but there was obviously someone or something in the chair, because the seat cushion was crushed in a manner indicating weight was on it.

Stepping back, Kurt started to rub his chin. "Most likely anti-imagery magic; maybe stealth too; since I don't remember anyone actually sitting where that seems to be."

Kurt's analysis mirrored her own; so Satomi nodded in agreement. "Serio; like all her sisters; can see in several different spectrums. It's likely she saw the person because his magic didn't fully cover the visual spectrum. Cross programing filled in the gaps; so to speak; since she wasn't looking for something specific; and is probably why she thought there was a problem… I'll need to take care of that somehow so it isn't an issue in the future."

Already having an idea who it might be, Kurt looked up at Satomi's gynoid. "Please describe him for me, Seriomaru."

"Call her Serio…"

Distracted, Kurt looked back down at Satomi. "What?"

Uncharacteristically wringing her hands, Satomi glanced up furtively at Kurt. "We're close now, right? Friends; who are helping each other out…. You can call her 'Serio;' and… please call me Satomi…"

Nodding, Kurt smiled and gave Satomi's shoulder a gentle squeeze, then looked over at Serio again. "If you don't mind, please proceed."

Thanks to the lessons learned from her elder sister Chachamaru; Serio was fully capable of showing embarrassment; so she blushed and looked at the floor due to the attention she was now the focus of. "We'll; he was dressed in clothing that seemed to indicate he was an official from Megalo-Mesembria…"

He wasn't completely sure in the beginning; but Kurt's suspicions were confirmed by the time Serio finished speaking... "Of course there isn't enough proof to justify taking any action; but that sounds like Tayura Mardel… He's the representative from the Mage Council who came to ask if I had any issues with the Northern Alliance wanting to establish a permanent military presence in New Ostia. He's also the favorite right now in Megalo-Mesembria to replace me as governor general if something 'unfortunate' should happen."

Sighing, Satomi let her shoulders fall, hoping Kurt wouldn't take it as a sign to remove his hand. "So in other words; you can't do anything without additional proof."

Reaching out with his free hand, Kurt took the chance he would be able to do so and scrolled Satomi's holo image display. After a few swipes, it settled once more on a picture of the mana trace she had recorded beneath his balcony. "Even if you can somehow link this to Mardel; it still wouldn't be enough proof. He'd practically have to shoot me dead with a gun from the Mundus Vertus; in front of unimpeachable witnesses; to overcome the support he has on the Mage Council right now."

Trying to seem sympathetic, Satomi reached up to put a hand on top of Kurt's. "I think we're stuck then… Why don't we go ahead and go out to Old Ostia, since I still need to do that research I mentioned. Doing so will give us time to think about what needs to be done next."

Glancing down, Kurt could see that Satomi's ears were a slight shade of red. Giving a smile she couldn't see, he squeezed her shoulder one last time before letting it go. "I'll make the arrangements right away."

(-)

Lingering irritation over being reminded by his staff that he should take an escort with him into Old Ostia had Kurt grinding his teeth as he, Satomi, and Serio stepped down out of his personal airfish flyer and into the main courtyard of the Temple of Chandika.

Many of his old executive staff had retired in recent years, and now the new ones were making the same mistakes the old ones once had… Seriously… he wasn't so old a crowd of bodyguards needed to be constantly hovering about, holding his hand. In any case; if something did happen while they were in Old Ostia; he should be able to protect himself, Satomi and Serio with relative ease. Losing a guard whose only fault might be self-sacrificing loyalty; should Tayura Mardel actually attempt some kind of attack; was something he didn't want to deal with… though admittedly; leaving them behind also prevented any possibility of being backstabbed by one who might be working for Mardel.

Relying on Serio and her sensors to warn of any imminent danger; Satomi hefted her bag of instruments and headed directly for the temple entrance. "Let's get inside; there's some equipment I don't want to get out where it's easy for unseen eyes to watch."

Stopping for a moment and turning back, Kurt touched a remote control glyph on a fob attached to his vest. The airfish responded by closing up and activating its proximity defenses. Satisfied everything was secure; he turned once more and trotted for a few steps to catch up with Satomi and Serio. "Anything in particular I should know about?"

Eyes focused on the temple entrance, Satomi shook her head without looking back at Kurt. "Not really; if it becomes necessary I'll explain the details; but you should easily recognize everything."

Inside the temple, Satomi knelt with Serio to unpack her equipment. Seeing something odd-looking against a pile of nearby rubble, Kurt walked over to take a closer look.

Reaching a pool of light covering the jumbled pile of masonry; he reached down and came up with something completely unexpected… the slightly rotted and dust-covered wooden sheath of a sword. By style it seemed to belong to a Shinmei-Ryu's blade, but since such a simple design wasn't that uncommon, he couldn't be sure.

If it had belonged to a Shinmei-Ryu, it was impossible to identify without the rest of the sheath, since the name of the sword was always engraved on the hilt. Already damaged from exposure to the weather, there was no reason to keep the thing, so Kurt tossed it aside. Knowing who it once belonged to might prove interesting; but the thing could have been there for ten years or ever since the Schismatic War… there was no way to really tell.

Back with Serio, Satomi was looking as some kind of small device. Hanging from her shoulder by a sling seemed to be some kind of automatic weapon… "Is that an AK? How in the world did you get something so obvious through customs in Megalo-Mesembria?"

Looking up from a paperback sized monitor she could use to examine the findings of Serio's sensors; Satomi caught and held Kurt's gaze for a long moment. Though it wasn't exactly something that should be permitted to get out; he had asked her the question directly. Lying to him, or concealing the facts in any way; was something with the potential to cause more harm than simply telling the truth would. "It's not exactly an AK, it's closer to a Galil; and I prefer to call it a Hakase-Kalashnikov; since it's a modification I made myself. As far as how I made it through customs; it's amazing what you can get through when your restricted items hammerspace is inventoried and sealed on the other side by the right people…"

Letting his shoulders droop, Kurt shook his head. Stephan Dilane preferred to stay in the Mundus Vertus; but he was still a Mage Council Member… As an ally of Negi Springfield; it was easy to believe what Satomi had said… Nekane Springfield would likely become the leader of the Meldiana Magorum in Wales if the old mage ever retired; so she would probably also inherit Dilane's seat on the Mage Council… Since she was also an ally of Negi; never mind being his cousin; such 'smuggling' would likely continue. "Please tell me it won't do anything massively destructive…"

Surprised; Satomi suddenly looked at Kurt. "Oh! Don't worry about that; it doesn't fire anything stronger than catalyst-based lightning sagita; though I also have several clips of special rounds for emergency situations."

Seeing that Satomi finally seemed ready to move further into the temple, Kurt checked one more time to make sure his nodachi was ready to use. "After you then, Doctor Hakase; this is your show. Since you went to so much effort, I shall do my best to make sure any unpleasant creatures or individuals we may encounter refrain from disturbing your work."

Though she was far from helpless; in many ways; the amused, mildly irritated tone caused Satomi to turn beet red after remembering who exactly Kurt was. Not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn't annoy the Mage Council Representative who also happened to be Governor General of New Ostia further; she simply nodded and started off down the corridor leading to the gate port located at the center of the Temple of Chandika.

(-)

When they had covered nearly two-thirds of the distance to the gateport chamber, Kurt noticed one of the columns supporting the roof appeared to have been slashed by some kind of clawed creature… Right above the marks was the yellowed remains of what looked like some kind of ofuda spell tag. "Look at that… I wonder how long it's been here."

Raising her eyes from the monitor, Satomi examined the scrap of paper Kurt was pointing at. "That's probably the spell tag used by Negi's scouts back during Fourth Ostia. Kaede Nagase told me Setsuna Sakurazaki used an endless corridor trap when they were attacked by minions of King Enteofushia. After they managed to get away; a demon Kaede wound up fighting later broke the spell and let the trapped mooks out. I'd expect those are his claw marks."

An ofuda spell trap likely meant an Onmyou mage; and if they were related to Negi Springfield; then Kurt knew that meant Konoka Konoe… Like Negi; the Konoe girl sometimes seemed like someone who didn't want to _DO_ anything with the power she held…

However; if she was involved with the 'Blue Mars' project of Negi Springfield's he'd heard rumors about; like Asuna Kagurazaka and several others who had been present during Fourth Ostia seemed to be… it was likely she was doing more with her power than Kurt knew. "I've heard Konoka Konoe is already the leader of the Kansai Mage Association, and should take over the Kanto Mage Association when her grandfather finally retires; how is Eishun's daughter holding up against all that responsibility?"

Kurt's question gave Satomi a reason to smile. "As well as a mother shepherding a bunch of unruly stepchildren might be! She pretty much runs the Kanto association already; so it's hard for anyone to cause much trouble beyond name-calling and mostly baseless accusations. Some of those people constantly see offence in every little move or utterance their former rivals make; but I think Konoka is going to have them whipped into shape faster than even they realize."

Despite the differences of opinion he and Eishun Konoe had had over the years, Kurt remembered the man saying his daughter was a master of seeming foolishly uninterested in things; then suddenly surprising everyone with how closely she had actually been paying attention. That thought was a reminder that Konoka Konoe probably was quite deeply involved in whatever Negi was doing; and wasn't just sitting around, wasting her power. "That's kind of annoying… I've said many times that I thought Negi was wasting his potential as a leader; but it's starting to look like he's a lot more busy and subtle than I've given him credit for."

Stopping just short of the shattered doors leading out into the gateport chamber, Satomi turned to fully face her companion. "Kurt; don't sell yourself short. For a city that's seen more than its share of conflict over the centuries; your tenure as Governor General has been one of relative peace and prosperity; don't ever forget that."

Considering Satomi Hakase was an indirect representative of Negi Springfield; someone he'd been in conflict with several times; Kurt was surprised by her generous words. Stiffening slightly, he gave a formal bow. "Thank you very much, Miss Hakase."

(-)

Entering the gateport chamber was like walking into the shell of a collapsed building. None of the chamber's central structure remained intact; it and most of the ceiling was now dust, sand, and unidentifiable small bits of rubble filling the pit that was normally found beneath a gateport's anchor-stone and transport platforms.

Following Satomi's instructions, Serio began making her way along what remained of the perimeter walkway, searching for any openings in the outer wall. "It looks like everything is normal. There are no fluctuations, and no unusual buildup of mana-related energy."

Hearing about the destruction that had occurred and seeing it were two different things… Shaking his head, Kurt walked up and peered into the pit. "What a mess; all of the gateports were established during the First Crisis; or in the years afterwards. It's barely possible to repair these things anymore; forget about building one completely from scratch."

Seeing Serio waving on the far side of the chamber, Satomi began examining the monitor. "Well; from the point of view of Mahora; without the direct link being operable, it becomes all but impossible to access their gateport from the Mundus Magicus without permission."

Squinting and holding a hand over his eyes, Kurt looked across the gateport chamber to where Serio seemed to be… it looked like the gynoid was moving rubble from one pile to another. "Of course; the reverse is also true; no one at Mahora can access a gateport here without permission; though I expect that isn't a critical concern for Konoemon or Eishun's daughter."

Seeing a particularly unwelcome icon begin to flash on her monitor, Satomi uttered a barely audible pejorative and began making adjustments to the display. "Serio's monitoring the security and perimeter defenses on your transport. She says someone's snooping around it; and that there seems to be a pair of airfish hovering near by."

Considering what Negi Springfield's hacker had apparently managed to do during Fourth Ostia; Kurt found he wasn't surprised another of the mage's technically-minded allies had so easily inserted a monitoring link into the supposedly impenetrable systems on his airfish. He might ask Satomi about that later, if he remembered; but right now personal safety and survival took precedence. "There haven't been any other visitors authorized to come out to Old Ostia; at least none I am aware of; so the chances it's someone hostile are reasonably good… Presuming that to be the case; can Serio tell how many there are?"

Turning to look, Satomi saw that Kurt had all but drawn his nodachi, "Three, plus several more on the two airfish…" before he could draw the blade, she reached out and put a hand on his sleeve. "We don't have to go out the way we came in; that's why Serio is on the other side of the chamber; I sent her to look for the way Negi got in before, and she's found it."

As much as Kurt felt six or twelve, or even twenty mercenaries would be no match if he attacked using Shinmei-Ryu techniques; it was also true he did not know If they were that; or something more dangerous like assassins or remnant KE Cultists. Better then to avoid a fight, until such time that things were more to his advantage. "I know about a place over on the main island where we should be safe for a bit. Going on foot will take a while, but going back to the airfish is out; odds are they'll probably be waiting for us to try that anyway."

(-)

_(Koi-class airfish Gamilas)_

"_You're saying the Governor General went out into Old Ostia, effectively alone, and you haven't managed to deal with him yet?"_

In his private cabin on the Gamilas, Tayura Mardel in response to the question posed by the cloaked person standing in the telepathia-holo image. "Rest assured Sir; without his airfish; which has been sabotaged in case the Governor General somehow evades my men and tries to use it; there is little chance he can survive to return to New Ostia! The creatures in the valley…"

"…_are of no consequence! My experience has been that a hopeless situation is not always so hopeless; especially when the person in question is Shinmei-Ryu. Besides that; you really have no idea what his companions are capable of. The only thing you have managed to assure me of so far is that your 'assurances' sound like they are coming from a desperate man who is on the verge of losing control of a situation. Get that mess in New Ostia dealt with, immediately, or you may find my backing has suddenly evaporated."_

Without waiting for a reply from Tayura, the cloaked person cut off the telepathia transmission.

Angry beyond belief, Tayura slammed a fist down on his desk. _("Kurt Gödel should already be dead! My plan to use a mana explosion to cause a fracture in the Governor General's Compound residential quarters should have killed him! The only reason he's still alive is that 'Hakase' person from Argyre called him away… Now the two of them have vanished without a trace, out of a building where they should have been trapped!")_

Standing up, Tayura began to pace. "Maybe I should just destroy that airfish; blame it on the creatures here in the valley; then go back to New Ostia and solidify my control over the city administratively… That way if Kurt Gödel manages to get back somehow; it will be too late for him to do anything."

Satisfied for the moment, Tayura left his cabin and went to go locate the Gamilas' captain.

(-)

For someone who seemed on the surface to be a… soft… scientist type; Kurt was beginning to find Satomi Hakase to be anything but… The streak he'd seen running across a room may have been pale from a lack of sunlight; but had also been quite fit in appearance… Satomi might prefer to stay in a lab; but she also seemed to take the time to stay in shape.

It was an interesting, apparent contradiction, and one more thing he'd have to consider asking her about once they returned to New Ostia…

Finally reaching the fallen island they sought, Kurt took the lead and went directly to the old Royal Treasury building. Most of the entrance seemed to have collapsed, so he worked his way around to the right until a narrow pathway appeared. Turning sideways, he slipped into the gap and made his way through to the main hallway of the treasury. "It wasn't like this the last time I was here… There's been so many things collapsing as mana to refloat the islands builds back up, that I doubt anything usable will be left when that finally happens."

Followed by Serio, Satomi slipped into the gap just behind Kurt. "It's getting dark; won't you be missed if we aren't back by tonight?"

Activating an illumination spell, Kurt began examining the area inside the entrance to the Royal Treasury... He had been concerned about leaving footprints in dust on the floor, but it looked like wind coming in through gaps in the collapsed entrance had blown everything into the corners. "I will be missed, but that won't matter since it's already too late in the day to make any kind of a search or rescue effort before the sun comes back up. Even if he wants to do so, Mardel won't be able to just replace me arbitrarily. Chief Lawgiver McKandles is next in line as Governor General whenever I'm out of the city, or am indisposed, and I doubt he's going to allow himself to be rushed into something by someone from outside the city… We do have time to spare; just not very much time."

After a brief pause to help when Serio's clothes became snagged on something, Satomi turned back to find Kurt heading deeper into the building. Not wanting to become separated, she rushed to catch up, followed closely by the apologetic gynoid. "Is there something in particular you're looking for?"

Reaching a point half-way down the hallway, Kurt suddenly turned between two of the high ceiling's supporting columns and headed for a partially hidden door. "Not really… I'm just going to see if something that might be useful is still stored inside the wreckage of old plans and ambitions…"

Opening the door, he entered a staircase and quickly descended through several switchbacks before emerging into what appeared to be an old records storage room.

As Kurt began looking into several smaller rooms extending off of the main area, Satomi took out a flashlight and began looking around on her own. Eventually finding what looked like an operating table, as well as other corrosion and dust covered medical equipment, her eyes started going wide in confusion. "What is all this stuff?"

Stepping out of the smaller room he was currently in, Kurt watched Satomi for a moment before moving to the next. "It's a memory of the past I'd prefer to forget, considering the end result of all the effort that occurred here."

Knowing that the Governor General of New Ostia had in the past been involved in several conflicts with Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield, Satomi wondered if that was what he was talking about… Before she could think about it any further, her train of thought was interrupted by an; _'Ah-hah! I knew he kept that spare set of armor here!'_

Exiting the closet, Kurt went to an open area of the room and tossed a briefcase-sized box down onto the floor. There was a flash as a hammerspace spell activated, and by the time it faded, a valet holding a complete set of mage knight armor was standing in the middle of the room. Nodding with satisfaction, he stepped forward to make sure everything was still functional.

Anyone familiar with the Mundus Magicus was aware of the existence of mage knights, and Satomi was no exception. What had her surprised though was the unfamiliar crest on the helm, as well as the larger than normal appearance of the armor itself. "Who did this belong to?"

Satisfied everything was in order, Kurt began preparing the armor so it could be donned at a moment's notice. "An old business partner… the two of us may not have been true friends; but we did work very well together… He met an unfortunate end…"

Though her curiosity was piqued, Satomi knew it was probably not a good idea to pry too much. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Stopping and looking towards Satomi, Kurt watched her for a moment, then shrugged and went back work. "He was a bit zealous… that got him in trouble back during the war; and may have been what did him in… in the end."

Seeing Serio standing by the entrance to the room, Satomi went over to her. "I want you to go up to the top of the stairs and keep an eye on things. Stay out of sight, and let me know by text burst if anything unusual appears."

With a slight bow, Serio acknowledged her orders before heading back up the stairs.

Returning her thoughts to something she hoped it wouldn't be too prying to talk about, Satomi went back to where Kurt was still working. "This set of armor seems a bit unusual; is there something in particular that's special about it?"

With a satisfied grunt, Kurt finally managed to pry off a small panel inside the back plate of the armor. Plucking a hair out of his forelock, he tossed it against a glowing red rune that was inside. There was a slight pause before the rune flashed green, then the panel closed itself. Satisfied it would now be possible to use the armor if necessary; he stepped back and started to stretch. "It's a Terminatus pattern mage knight armor, instead of the standard Marauder. Fully flight capable, extra mobility and extra capacity for the user to cast more than standard mage knight spells; though I won't need that…"

A low whistles was Satomi's initial response. "It almost sounds like it could make you a Shinmei-Ryu Paladin."

After a mild twitch, Kurt shook his head ruefully. "No… it won't make me anything so grand as that; though I will be able to focus more on attack than defense by using it."

Suddenly having to suppress a yawn, Satomi flushed after doing so, then went over and sat down against a wall. "Well; whatever your plan is; I guess it's a good thing this was here."

Not having anything else to do, Kurt went and sat down next to Satomi. "My former partner had it awarded for valor early in the war; when he fell out of favor all they could do was forbid him to wear it any more, since by tradition; once it is awarded, it can never be taken back. The only other person authorized to wear or use it is the awardee's squire or second; we never really expected to have to do so; but one day my partner suggested we set the armor up for me to use. I finished the final step and confirmed that just now."

Thinking to rest for just a moment, Satomi nodded after shutting her eyes…

…then woke up with a start…

Beyond the room being pitch black; illuminated only by a faint glow coming from the mage knight armor; she realized she'd fallen over against an also sleeping Kurt… something she didn't exactly object to… Unfortunately her bottom and legs were tingling painfully from sitting on a hard floor for so long.

After rolling out from under Kurt's cloak; which he'd apparently covered her with; she stood up and realized her monitor for Serio was quietly buzzing. Activating it in low-light mode; she found a pair of warning texts from the gynoid…

'_Master; an airfish has landed outside the building,'_ and; _'six individuals dressed in stealth armor are inside the building.'_

Refraining from any pejorative utterances, she turned and gently began to shake Kurt's shoulder. When he woke suddenly, she covered his mouth with a hand and held a finger to her own. When he reached for his nodachi, she shook her head again and pointed at the HK.

Wondering what Satomi intended to do, Kurt still kept the nodachi close as he watched Satomi pick up the weapon and exchange the clip it already held for another. After doing so, she signaled she was going to go hide in a closet, then pointed at him and made a 'hands-together, head lain down on them' signal that she wanted him to stay put and act like he was asleep.

Knowing Kurt would be taking a huge risk by trusting her, Satomi kept her eyes directly focused on his until he nodded in agreement.

Retreating to a storage room whose door had a clear view of the stairs and most of the main part of the room; she took out the monitor and used a finger type out a text to Serio…

'_Serio; access your audio programs and make a sound like a rat running across loose tile; then get down here."_

'_Master; the individuals will hear that and likely discover the stairs.'_

'_Don't worry; I want to draw them down here so I can use the TDBs.'_

'_Understood.'_

Lying down on the floor, Satomi positioned herself so she could just see out of the closet. When Serio came down the stairs and joined her, she positioned the HK and quietly pulled back the charging handle in order to load it. "Serio; kneel behind me, then activate your white noise functions and anti-sprite masking.'

Responding to the whispered command, Serio knelt and extended two smaller antennas from the larger ones that functioned as her ears.

Nodachi close at hand, Kurt settled into a restful position and closed his eyes.

Using exercises learned through Shinmei-Ryu training, he consciously reduced his breathing until it wasn't any higher than that of someone who was sleeping… Beyond the tension of impending danger, he wondered what it was Satomi intended to do…

(-)

The first assassin through the door into the lab wanted desperately to just attack the apparently sleeping target… However helpless he looked though, the situation seemed too good to be true… and so he reported to his leader.

That person agreed with the assessment.

Tracking the target to the old Royal Treasury building had been tedious; but not really that difficult; finding the stairs because of some fleeing creature though… that had been a bit too convenient; and so the leader said to wait; all six of them would attack at the same time…

After a brief pause came a whispered question from his leader; '_What of the other two?'_

Looking around the lab produced no immediate results; searching with his stealth armor's magic and noise detecting sprites also produced no definitive result… The set of mage knight armor in the middle of the room was practically blinding one set of sprites; and all the other could detect was the sounds of one sleeping man; so he reported that no one else seemed to be present.

One after another, the remaining assassins filed into the room. When all of them were ready, their leader raised his hand…

There was a sudden burst of light near the floor of one doors leading out of the main room…

When it faded, the target was gone, the mage knight armor was gone… and when all of them rushed back up the stairs and out of the building… their airfish was gone…

Situated on one of Old Ostia's main islands, the Royal Treasury building was about as far from the edge of the valley as it was possible to get…

Not having an airfish to fly over everything meant a long, dangerous trip past all the many creatures inhabiting the valley before the six of them could get anywhere near someplace they could even remotely consider reasonably safe…

(-)

Just as he felt remaining still would be impossible, Kurt heard the sound of Satomi's HK firing. Opening his eyes after the burst of loud pops, he was just in time to see the six assassins encased in spinning globes, glowing with a purplish-black light, which quickly shrank to dots before vanishing completely…

Standing up, he reactivated his illumination spell; then turned to look at Satomi as she rose to her feet and came out of the storage room, followed by Serio. "What exactly it is you did to those people is something for later; right now I want to know how a girl who looks like she spends too much time in a lab has knowledge about how to take care of something like this."

In the light of the illumination spell, Satomi could see both admiration and curiosity on Kurt's face. Feeling her face heat up, she turned and started fiddling with something which was hanging from her belt. "Well; it's partly my Magister, partly the training Evangeline McDowell made different people in Class A take, and a little bit was my high school homeroom teacher's influence… most of it though was a bunch of MahoraFests, and a couple of attacks on Mahora itself… When you get involved in as much as I did; you eventually pick a few things up."

Since the easiest way to move the mage knight armor without putting it back in hammerspace storage was to wear it, Kurt nodded as he started getting ready to put it on. I suppose so… wait; you said; 'my Magister?"

Ready to go, Satomi moved to stand in front of Kurt. "It's not that big a deal; I have a provisional contract with someone from my old class besides Negi. It wasn't anything romantic; just a business arrangement she and I entered into for one particular MahoraFest."

As he climbed into the armor and explained to Satomi how to help him close it up; Kurt wished he could explain to himself why he felt relieved that Satomi's provisional contract didn't involve a male mage, or anything emotional… "In any case; there's an equipment access ramp we can use to get out of this lab; we'll leave that way and go see if the nice assassins left us an airfish to use."

tsuzuku

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**Jakob McKandles: From the movie 'Big Jake.'**

**Verus Priscus: Based on the names of the two gladiators who participated in the only fight in the Coliseum in Rome that was ever mentioned specifically in documents which survived from that time in Roman history. (Approximately 80-90AD.)**

'**Jack's man:' I believe it was mentioned at some point, (in the Maho Sensei Negima manga I think,) that Jack Rakan owns the Nagi Springfield Cup Arena in New Ostia. As a fellow former gladiator; Verus Priscus was hired to be the administrator of the arena, while Jack remains in relative obscurity at his home outside Granicus City.**

**Monitor used by Satomi to see the data from Serio's sensors: Some type of pad-computer-like device, smart-phone; or to be retro; something like a Tri-corder from Star Trek.**

**TDBs: Time Displacement Bullets; the same kind used by the 'Martian' forces, Mana Tatsumiya, and Chao Lingshen during MahoraFest in the manga.**

**White noise functions and anti-sprite masking: Basically devices to mask the sounds Satomi and Serio might make, (breathing, as one example,) as well as anti-magic (stealth) programs to prevent discovery by search-sprites.**

**Koi-class Airfish Gamilas: An airfish similar to Haruna's Great Paru-sama.**

**By the way... Did you know there is a Uchuu Senkan Yamato remake out right now called 'Uchuu Senkan Yamato: 2199?' (Space Battleship Yamato, or Starblazers, for anyone old enough to remember.)**

**Next up: Lightning strikes twice.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kurt and Satomi - Conclusion

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"I might object to his personality; but based on looks alone… I think Satomi Hakase has pretty good taste in men."  
-Princess Asuna Kagurazaka (Teotanasia)

Mage War

Chapter Twelve: Kurt and Satomi – Conclusion

(-)

(New Ostia, office of the Chief of Lawgivers)

As he examined the holo images of Governor Geneal Godel's wrecked airfish, New Ostia's chief lawgiver had to admit what Tayura Mardel was saying was quite convincing…

As he was sight-seeing along the rim of the valley containing Old Ostia the captain of the mage council representative's airfish picked up a distress call from inside the valley. Unfortunately by the time they arrived at its source, all that remained was the wrecked airfish…

By what the holo images seemed to indicate, dragons or some other similar type of creature had attacked and destroyed the airfish. "Did you see any signs of bodies?"

Looking apologetic, Mardel shook his head. "If there were any remains, perhaps the creatures ate them."

Looking at the grandfather clock he preferred to use over a magic timekeeper, McKandles shook his head. "It's too late to send out a search party today, just to look to confirm that the Governor General may have been killed. I'll have to wait until morning."

Looking mildly upset, Mardel leaned forward in his chair. "What about the Governorship? The Mage Council has several important issues concerning New Ostia that need to be resolved by a permanent Governor General; shouldn't something be done to see about confirming a replacement for Kurt Gödel if he's dead?"

Shrugging, McKandles set the holo image projection paper down. "Not really; my experience has been that if you don't find a body, they aren't dead… I made that mistake once with a tokage rustler, and he nearly took my head off with a sagita… that's besides all the different stories I've heard about mistakes other lawgivers and bounty hunters made by giving up on a criminal too soon, only to have that come back to haunt them. I'm perfectly capable of executing the duties of New Ostia's Governor General for two-or three days. If Kurt hasn't shown up or been found by then; we'll see about whether or not his likely 'replacement' needs to be confirmed…"

Twitching slightly at having his ambition so blatantly pointed out, Mardel matched McKandles gaze for a moment, then stood up and turned to leave the office. "Very well then; I'll keep in touch."

(-)

Outside the Lawgiver Headquarters, Mardel clenched a fist and ground his teeth in frustration and anger… _("McKandles is an old goat who should have been put out to pasture ten years ago! If only Gödel had been implicated like so many others after Fourth Ostia; he and his whole lot could have been swept out, and people who were easier to control would be in place here now!")_

Just when it seemed things couldn't get any worse; Mardel looked up to see his chauffeur get out of the limousine airfish he was using on New Ostia. "What's wrong?"

Stepping into whispering distance, the man quickly revealed the origin of the worried look he wore… "Sir; the captain sent a message about the agents who were in Old Ostia… They were searching the old Royal Treasury building on the main island when contact was completely lost. He isn't one-hundred percent certain; but it's possible an airfish one of his crew spotted coming in from the wastes to the south and landing on the far end of the island was theirs…"

For once Mardel didn't feel as if things were getting further and further out of hand… If Gödel was trying to draw him out, then there was still had a chance to get the desired end result. All he had to do was make sure the soon to be former Governor General didn't make it to the fossil running things now to report he was still alive. "Tell the captain to get whatever extra help he thinks is necessary. Have them and the rest of my escort start searching the roads leading towards the main city for anyone who looks like Kurt Gödel or those people who were with him."

After nodding, the chauffeur turned and held open the door to the limousine, "Right away Sir."

(-)

From a hiding place inside a clump of brush and trees, Satomi waited with Serio and Kurt as tokage-drawn cart passed by on a nearby road. Though the Hu-Jin spice merchant who was the driver and his wolf-type Kit-Jin companion seemed to be arguing with each other, the easy tone of their banter made it plain such words were more a matter of form than out of any real sense of disagreement.

When the cart finally went around a bend in the road and disappeared, Satomi stood up and began brushing off her pants. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just land at the arena, or wherever it is they're running the city from right now?"

Inside the armor, Kurt shrugged. "Normally yes; but if we did it that way I wouldn't get to see how much Mardel really wants this job."

From the feeling Kurt was waiting for her to do something, Satomi gave a sigh and pointed towards where the Negi Springfield Arena could be seen on the far end of the island. "I suppose you'd like for Serio and I to go first; to see if we can flush out anyone who might choose to take the bait?"

"I'd love to say I was contriving to save your life for a change; since you've saved mine several times now; but that's a bit too manipulative, even for me. What you said is essentially correct though; as confident as I am, the available options are still rather limited."

Frustratingly; Satomi realized she couldn't read Kurt as well inside the armor as when he was out; but it did seem as if he was upset about the need for her to take such a risk…

Since they weren't in too much of a hurry, something her adoptive grandfather loved to say seemed to apply in this situation;_ 'Sometimes you just have to pour the beakers together and see what happens.'_

Giving a shrug of acceptance, Satomi turned and started off down the road. "Come on Serio."

"Yes, Master."

(-)

"Sir; one of the groups of watchers you asked me to hire reported a young woman and some kind of golem heading towards the main city… I asked them to clarify; but all I heard before the telepathia transmission was cut off were sounds of fighting and someone screaming about a mage knight and Syrtis…"

Wondering just how reliable the help his airfish captain had hired was, Tayura Mardel gave the man an irritated look before getting up from the desk where he'd reading up on possible ways to bypass the intransigent Jacob McKandles. "Move the airfish towards that area."

After a brief nod and a 'Yes Sir,' the captain turned and went to follow his orders.

Following a few steps behind the captain, Mardel wondered how hard it would be to buy or insure the crew's silence about the matter if they found Gödel and used the airfish's small spirit cannon to eliminate him…

…as long as they knew it would be in their best interests to do so; it should be easy enough for the captain to claim they were attacking a dangerous beast that had managed to get on the island…

…without evidence proving otherwise; McKandles shouldn't be able to say anything to the contrary.

(-)

Looking at the unconscious forms lying about, _(all the conscious ones now awaiting release three hours in the future,) _Satomi wondered what those who had been screaming as they tried to run away had meant about 'the Terror of Syrtis'? It took her a moment, but she finally realized all of those were kemono or mimi types, while most of the ones who had tried, without much success, to fight Kurt had been humans…

Since he was closed up inside the armor; it had to mean the panicked reaction after his appearance was a reaction to the armor itself…

There was no way to be certain without asking Kurt; but taking into consideration everything she knew and had learned recently; Satomi was beginning to get an idea about who his partner had been. "What's next? This wasn't much of a serious fight, considering half of them tried to run away."

Knowing about his former partner's reputation, then being confronted with the power of it, were two completely different things… Kurt was about to Ask Satomi to keep going when he was interrupted both by the armor's detection sprites and Serio's voice…

"Master; there is an airfish approaching rapidly from the north."

Looking up, Satomi saw a rapidly growing dot in the sky, as well as some kind of glow indicating the activation of what was likely some kind of powerful magic. "Is that a spirit cannon being charged?"

Inside the armor, Kurt grinned. If Mardel wanted to try something like assassination by spirit cannon, he was more than ready to play. "Take cover; I can deal with this."

A rapidly increasing sense of danger won out over her intellectual curiosity about what Kurt intended to do, so Satomi looked around, then ran over to jump into the drainage ditch next to the road the three of them had been using. A shadow moved in her peripheral vision, followed by some kind of a flash, before she hit the ground face-first, unable to move and in blinding agony…

Poised to rapidly draw his nodachi, Kurt stood his ground and waited for the airfish to fire… When a sudden increase in brightness indicated it was about to do so, the blade sang from its sheath in a cutting arc.

"_Zankousen… San-no-Tachi!"_

As he expected, the blast of ki split the spirit cannon's shot, shunting the two branches harmlessly aside before continuing on to cleave most of a wing from the airfish.

Laughing, Kurt watched as the airfish rolled twice and nearly crashed. Turning as it went by and preparing to finish it off; he lost all interest in doing so after realizing the person he was perhaps trying to impress was lying in the ditch, blackened by some kind of lightning attack… "Sa… _SATOMI!"_

By instinct the nodachi went into its sheath, but after that it and the armor's helm fell to the ground as he jumped into the ditch and knelt next to Satomi's unmoving form.

"Ma… mazzzter livezz… but her life zzzinezzz or vveerr… low…"

Looking up, Kurt saw Serio, one of her arms burned off, sitting on the opposite side of the ditch. "What happened?"

Reaching down, Serio picked up the remains of her arm. Looking at the stump, her damage control routines explained that any attempt to reattach it would have to be done by her Master. Shunting power from the crippled shoulder, she managed to clear the faults in her voice controls. "One of the persons you rendered unconscious apparently had some form of shielding. When we attempted to take cover, per your instructions, he jumped up and used lightning magic to attack us. He then tried attack you from behind, but was dispatched by the bisected spirit cannon shot. Given time, my self-repair functions will make me mobile again; but I suggest you get Ma… Sa… Satomi to a medical facility as quickly as possible..."

Turning back, Kurt removed Satomi's shredded pack as gently as possible before picking her up. Crouching down, he carefully launched himself into the air; the armor's flight ability kicked in; and the two of them were swiftly whisked towards the arena and the best medical care on the island.

(-)

_("It hurts… it hurts…")_

A memory from when she was a little girl floated in Satomi Hakase's mind, waking her…

For some reason, remembering anything before that point seemed impossible, but she did remember being carried… and water…

It seemed like she was in water now… but the reason why was unclear…

Another memory came…

This one was of an older gentleman… one whose proximity made her think of things other than the math, and physics, other sciences and logic she normally found comfort in…

Something about that was relaxing… so she let awareness fade and fell asleep once more…

(-)

Blinking… Satomi woke to find she was lying in a bed, looking up at the ceiling of a darkened room. _("Where am I?")_

Turning in one direction; she saw what looked like Serio, sitting on a chair. A closer inspection though revealed that one of the gynoid's arms was missing, and remembering the reason _WHY_ made her sit bolt upright in the bed…

Serio remained unmoving, but a tiny light at the tip of one sensory antenna ear indicated she had shut almost completely down in order to concentrate all her energy on self-repair functions.

Turning in the other direction, Satomi saw a shadow that wasn't entirely unexpected… In a completely illogical way; the presence of that shadow made her very happy.

Slipping out of the bed and onto unsteady legs, she went over to Kurt Gödel and stood silently before him.

When it seemed reasonable to think some Shinmei-Ryu honed sense or another wasn't going to bring him up swinging fists or a sword, she leaned in close until he became the recipient of her first intentionally given expression of affection. The lack of any obvious reaction was a bit vexing; but that was fine… He likely needed to rest.

After one more bit of thievery, Satomi stood back up and smiled. _("Thank you, Kurt Gödel, for saving my life. I'll never forget that.")_

Now quite satisfied, Satomi turned and climbed back into bed. Intentional flights of fancy aside; it was likely things would be quite busy in the morning, so she needed all the rest it would be possible to get.

(-)

(New Ostia Whaleship Port)

After several days of trying, it became obvious Serio's arm couldn't be reattached, so Satomi had sealed off all the shoulder attachment points and covered the gap with a temporary patch. When she returned to Argyre it might be possible to make more detailed repairs, but it looked like going back to Mahora would ultimately be required to fix the gynoid completely.

Next to her in the departure gate lounge, Kurt sat mumbling to himself as he read a holo print newspaper. When he finally finished and set the thing down, Satomi raised a hand to catch his gaze. "Well; what happened?"

Knowing things had calmed down for the moment didn't make Kurt any happier. He had tried to polish Tayura Mardel off; but that had been an act committed in the heat of the moment. Ultimately it would have been better to capture him alive, in order to see if he was willing to talk about what had been going on. "As far as the investigators can tell; he somehow fell from his airfish when it was 'attacked by a dragon.' Whatever information he might have had about anyone else involved in the assassination attempt; if he wasn't actually acting alone; obviously went with him when he died."

Worried the danger to Kurt might not be over; Satomi reached over and took his hand. "What will you do now?"

Though he didn't look at her directly; Kurt returned Satomi's grip while leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Stay on as Governor General, of course. If there's anything sinister involved with the Mage Council's attempt to establish a military presence in New Ostia; I'm the one best suited to stopping it. This city may be part of the Northern Alliance; but right now it's also the one best suited to keeping the peace with the Hellas Empire."

Hearing her boarding call, Satomi stood up. Feeling a bit of resistance while doing so, she turned to face Kurt.

Feeing an ache he'd not come close to knowing since Princess Aricia Teotanasia's death thirty-plus years ago, Kurt hesitated a moment, then stood up as well. "New Ostia is about to lose a certain irreplaceable kind of brightness; Satomi Hakase… Even if you can't come for a visit anytime soon; please keep in touch with me."

Reluctant to do so, Satomi finally managed to release the grip she had on Kurt's hand. "You can count on it; Kurt Gödel… and, thank you."

With that; Satomi turned and walked away without looking back. Serio gave a slight bow before doing the same. Kurt remained there; watching until the whaleship departed; before finally turning to go.

Despite his many years as Governor General of New Ostia, he was; as he had told Satomi; quite out of practice with certain kinds of politics… If there _was_ treachery afoot in the Mage Council, Megalo-Mesembria, or the Northern Alliance as a whole; he needed to get his game back up to speed right away.

tsuzuku

**Author's Notes:**

**Satomi's adoptive grandfather: Professor Hakase of the Mahora Academy Quantum Research Division. See my story 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home,' for more details.**

**Kurt Gödel's former partner, and the original owner of the armor he is using: Though they are quite spread out across many chapters, further information about the person referred to can be found to a limited extent in the later chapters of my story 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic,' and to a greater extent in kafka'sdragon's 'Markham Chonicles Negima,' mostly in the 'Key of the Twilight' chapters, though also in a few chapters of 'Other Side of the Mirror.'**

**Zankousen… San-no-Tachi!: 'Light-cutting Flash, Third Form,' Shinmei-Ryu technique created by Kurt Gödel. A 'Ki' attack capable of splitting a Spirit Cannon shot, or other 'beam type' magical attacks. **_**(I wanted to use; 'Hisatsu! Reppuzaan!' (Death Strike! Reppuzaan!') Mio Sakamoto's special attack from the second season of Strike Witches, but decided something a little closer to an actual Shinmei-Ryu technique would be more appropriate.)**_

**Satomi has been struck by lightning before; see chapter six of 'Chao Lingshen: Coming Home.' At the arena, she was in a kind of magical healing tank during her short period of semi-lucid awareness. (Call it the magical equivalent of a Bacta Tank from Star Wars.)**

**Princess Aricia Teotanasia: Kurt's parents were once the servants of Asuna Kagurazaka (Teotanasia's) mother. As a young boy; he had a crush on the young woman his parents were serving. Various further details are recounted in the stories mentioned above.**

**Next: Of future players and assembly line production.**


	13. Chapter 13: President Gerald Prescott

Magister Negi Magi is owned by Ken Akamatsu and Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo in Japan, and by Funimation and Kodansha USA in the United States, NOT by me.

Other characters are also the property of their respective creators and owners, not me.

Some characters created by kafka'sdragon for his 'Markham Chronicles Negima' story are used here with his permission.

(-)

"The naysayers would have us believe that nothing is possible. They said one cannot reach the east by sailing to the west, and Columbus proved them wrong. They said man cannot travel faster than the speed of sound, and Chuck Yeager proved them wrong. They said man cannot walk on the moon and we all know how that ended. So when they say man cannot turn Mars into a habitable world, I have to believe that Negi Springfield and his associates will do just that."  
-Gerald Prescott, congressional committee testimony on US membership in the International Solar System Development Association

(-)

Mage War

Chapter Thirteen: President Gerald Prescott

(-)

(Yukihiro Group Administrative Headquarters)

Following behind a pretty OL receptionist who wasn't much older than she was, Satomi Hakase made her way to the office of future leader of Yukihiro Group in-training; and her former Class Representative at Mahora Academy; Ayaka Yukihiro.

Against all expectations of the need for some 'gentile persuasion' to get them to accept; the Japanese Government had actually decided to approve and back the plan for the development of a space elevator offered by a coalition of businesses led by Yukihiro Group.

In a way it was understandable; the current Japanese Prime minister had campaigned and been elected, at least in part, under a pledge for economic growth based on infrastructure development. Since Japan was already so developed, early enthusiasm had quickly waned as resistance and opposition developed due to the disruptions such work caused. Since the proposed location of the elevator would mean little disruption of the lives of ordinary citizens; it meant there would be jobs and few, if any complaints; a win-win situation for the Prime Minister.

Of course that now meant those who had proposed the idea in the first place had to start delivering on their end… For that purpose, Satomi had come to visit Ayaka.

Chisame Hasegawa had done the initial research on various companies; in Japan as well as overseas; who would be capable of providing the necessary technology that would be required for the initial phase of Negi Springfield's Blue Mars terraforming project. Now Satomi wanted to talk to Ayaka, to see if she agreed with the recommendations, or had any of her own.

When the OL stopped to knock on and open a door, then stepped aside with a bow and a hand gesture to proceed when a call to enter came, Satomi thanked her and went in.

(-)

Finished with one of the financial and projected receipt reports she'd been asked to look over by her father while he and her mother were on vacation in Europe; Ayaka Yukihiro set the documents aside and leaned back in her chair. Satomi Hakase was due to arrive soon for an appointment, so the timing had worked out just right.

Sitting forward again; her eyes fell on a recent group photo of nearly everyone from her old Mahora Academy Class A.

Though such a thing wasn't normally done for junior high classes, 2003 had been a particularly exciting year… For that reason, nearly everyone had gathered together for the tenth anniversary of their graduation… The few who couldn't attend were… otherwise detained… with one sad exception…

Vacationing in Miyagi Prefecture during March of 2011, Misa Kakizaki had been caught up in the tsunami which followed the Tohoku Earthquake.

From what little information there was to be had; she had been helping to direct people towards high ground when the tsunami; reaching the previously unimaginable height of sixteen meters and more; inundated the area she was in…

Even after the passage of two years, as well as the efforts of their junior high homeroom professor Negi Springfield in the immediate aftermath of the disaster, her body had never been found…

Reaching up, Ayaka rubbed at her eyes, giving a rueful laugh as she did so…

Several people might have jokingly said Yuuna Akashi; perpetual risk-taker that she was; would have been the first person from Class A to lose her life… it was certainly unlikely anyone might have said that dubious honor would have fallen to Misa…

Dekopin Rocket; the band Misa Kakizaki helped form; gave one final live concert at the Tokyo Dome Stadium before disbanding permanently…

During the last song; an encore that left nearly all those attending live or watching via video-feed sobbing openly; Misa had appeared one final time as a holographic image…

As for the other three band members; Madoka Kugimiya had previously married Class A's high school homeroom professor, Phillip Markham Jr. had several children, and now worked as a highly sought after seiyu… Not long after Dekopin Rocket's final concert; Ako Izumi married a man she'd met in the Mundus Magicus during the English Culture Research Club trip back in 2003; and had moved there almost immediately afterwards… The third surviving member of the band; Sakurako Shino; was also married, had one child, and was currently quite the successful advisor at a financial investment firm…

A knock on the office door drew Ayaka out of her thoughts, prompting a call for the person to come in. Rising as the door opened, she moved from behind the desk to shake Satomi's hand as her former classmate entered the room. "I heard from Chisame that you wanted me to take a look at some recommended technology suppliers for Negi's project; do you have your list?"

Following Ayaka back to the desk, Satomi sat down and took out a small computer pad. Activating the display, she held it out.

Taking the electronically displayed list, Ayaka spent the next several minutes silently perusing the provided information, before eventually turning the pad slightly to point out something specific to Satomi. "Any one of these companies would be qualified to provide what's needed; and I'm sure you may choose to use them at some point; but this company here is one my father has had dealings with recently, and he hasn't had anything but good things to say about it."

Leaning forward, Satomi examined the display. "Prescott Electronics…? Didn't their CEO run for the US House of Representatives last year?"

Nodding while doing so; Ayaka gave Satomi a curious look over the scientist's surprising knowledge of things political. "Yes; ran a pretty good campaign too; but the cards just didn't fall his way. I expect he's planning to run again next year, but in the meantime he's busy taking care of his business. Out of all these recommendations from Chisame, Prescott Electronics has one other factor in its favor I've heard you like personally; Its CEO is second generation; but comparatively speaking; the company is still a start up."

Hearing that made Satomi smile… Older companies were often less willing to take risks than newer companies were… The technology that would need to be developed and manufactured for the space elevator; as well as for other parts of Negi Springfield's Blue Mars plan; would likely entail a great deal of such risk… "How soon can you help me get an appointment to see the CEO at Prescott?"

Grinning, Ayaka reached inside her business suit and pulled out a card Satomi immediately recognized. "How soon would you like one?"

(-)

(Prescott Electronics, Flagstaff Arizona)

Circuit boards smaller than her thumb pad crawled up transparent tubes to spill into plastic bins… Workers dressed in lab-suits; complete with hair nets and face masks; would swap out full bins and whisk the boards to a conveyor belt.

"The clean room is the only point in our process where human hands touch the circuit boards," the man at her side said. "From here the boards will be machine sorted and packaged."

"Most impressive," she responded. "I've seen enough. Is there a place we can sit down and discuss business?"

"Certainly Miss Hakase," he answered. "Follow me."

Satomi Hakase, certified genius and budding entrepreneur, followed her host back to his office. Behind Mahora's famed 'Mad Scientist' followed her personal assistant, Seriomaru or Serio-chan for short. The two of them had come to the US seeking an initial source of components for various items related to her former homeroom professor's plan to terra-form Mars; and that search had led her to a small but successful electronics company in Flagstaff, Arizona.

"I'm curious Mr. Prescott," she said. "Why you have employees in the clean room? Couldn't you have automated that process too?"

Gerald Prescott, president, current CEO, and son of the company's founder, grinned at her question. "Certainly we could have," he agreed. "But we've found it useful as an evaluation tool."

"Evaluation tool…?"

"New employees serve time in the clean room," he explained. "The job is tedious but requires constant attention. If they can handle that, they can do any job we have."

"So did you start in the clean room?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Gerald replied. "When I started I told my father to treat me like any other employee and he took me at my word. I probably worked in every position from file clerk up."

Seated in the man's office, Satomi glanced out a large window at a green meadow with stand of pine trees in the distance. "Funny," she remarked. "When I think of Arizona, desert and cactus comes to mind."

"I've always thought of Flagstaff as the prettiest part of the state," Gerald told her. "So what can we do for you Miss Hakase?"

"My company is developing the next generation of robotics," Satomi answered. "In particular REI is working on robots that can work in extreme environments such as deep underwater or outer space; the eventual goal is create units that can function on other planets."

"That sounds ambitious," Gerald said. "What about controlling these units? Radio waves would take minutes to hours to reach them wouldn't they?"

"That's why we're developing an AI in tandem," Satomi told him. "The reason I'm here is that I need a supplier that can manufacture to very specific requirements."

"How specific…?"

Satomi reached into her pocket and removed an acrylic cube. Within was a black dot smaller than a pencil eraser. "For a start, I need circuit boards this size."

Gerald gave a low whistle. "Retooling for something like that will be expensive," he finally said. "Too expensive I'm afraid. I admire your determination and wish you success, but I can't justify the cost for a company with no track record or product."

"But we do have a product Mr. Prescott," she said as a smile broke out on her face. "I have the prototype with me."

Turning to her assistant, she simply said, "Show him."

To Gerald's shock, the young woman pulled her shirt up to the level of her neck. "My word…! What?"

Seriomaru pressed on her left breast and the access panel swung open. Pulses of light flowed along fiber optic filaments. "Seriomaru has been upgraded from our first generation model," Satomi explained.

Slowly, the man got to his feet and walked around his desk. "May I?" he asked first of Satomi and then of the robot. Bending down, he gazed into the cavity.

"Simply amazing," he said. "I knew that crack by one of the security guards about her ears being caught in a rice picker wasn't serious, but I never imagined this."

"What do you think now Mr. Prescott?"

"Now," the man answered as his own smile grew, "we negotiate Miss Hakase."

(-)

As Satomi and Gerald Prescott discussed their potential contract, Serio let her processors return to the things they'd considered as she dressed earlier that morning…

Unsure about the reasons for even needing to change clothes; a gynoid having no real need to do so, much less so often; she had once asked her older sister why their creator insisted on such things…

Chachamaru had paused for a moment, giving Serio an odd look, before reaching out to pat her younger sister on the shoulder… _'Why don't I just say; 'because it helps us learn the limits of what our joints can do;' and leave it at that for now… if I say anything else it will just confuse you.'_

Such an answer was certainly satisfactory; though she was beginning to suspect the reason was something much more complex…

Like a shock as severe as the lightning attack which had burned off her arm on New Ostia, a data storm suddenly slammed into Serio's wireless communications terminal…

Self-defense protocols managed to keep her from being overwhelmed, but only just… Barely holding off the attack, she sent out a call for help on the dedicated communication circuit intended for just such an emergency… there was a slight delay as the message made the trip via a satellite connection before she received an answer; then a further slight delay before the call was routed to the person responsible for the security programming of all the Maru-series gynoids…

Almost immediately, Sprite Regiment Leaders answering to Chisame Hasegawa counter-attacked and began working to re-establish Serio's ability to independently control her own systems. Eventually it became clear she was not the actual target of the attack, but had been caught up in it due to possession of wireless connection in proximity to the real target… "Master Satomi; a multi-front electronic attack is underway against the servers belonging to Prescott Electronics… should I initiate countermeasures?"

Startled by what had just been said; Gerald stared at Serio for a moment, before stabbing at a button on the touchscreen computer installed in his desk. "Howard; is anything wrong with the servers?"

Sounding worried; a voice immediately came back over the connection; "Mister Prescott… there seems to be something happening to our mainframe… We're trying to deal with it, but it's not like anything I've seen before. Per procedure; I'm going to initiate an emergency shutdown of connections to the production floor to prevent any contamination of the computers there."

Hearing that, Satomi looked at Serio; "Initiate countermeasures; continue to protect yourself, as well as any systems belonging to Prescott Electronics," then thinking about a recent discussion she'd had with Chisame about an attack which had occurred recently at another electronics company; turned to Gerald; "Don't shut down the connections; that may be the worst thing you could do… While your attention is focused on the servers; the real attack will be against your production control systems… Keep everything open so your periphery computers can be defended if it becomes necessary."

Listening to the instructions of a complete stranger wasn't exactly something Gerald would normally consider; he had to make a decision quickly though… Satomi had come to Prescott Electronics through a recommendation from the Yukihiro Group; whose leaders his father knew and trusted; so he decided to believe in that trust… "Howard; DON'T shut the connections down. I'll explain the reason why later; but for right now; leave everything alone, and just monitor the situation."

Satomi could almost feel the worry coming through the audio link…

"_Si… sir… I don't understand; but I'll do as you say…"_

After hearing those words, then seeing a nod from Satomi, Serio closed her eyes and went to work…

The initial attack had been a type of denial of service designed to shut down all the outside connections used by Prescott Electronics, except the one being used for the attack.

With her own systems completely secure, Serio began working with Chisame and the Sprite Mice to defeat the ongoing attack. In less than a minute; control over all the wireless connections belonging to Prescott Electronics was reestablished… Whoever had initiated the attack tried to get it going again, but gave up when several of the sprite mice began sending out retaliatory attack programs…

Most of the contamination in Prescott Electronics' servers consisted of noisemaker programs designed to attract attention. Once the perceived threat had been noticed, and the connection to the satellite computers shut down, the real attack would have started…

Programs which had been infiltrated into such computers; at the desk of an individual worker, or in computerized machining systems; would have activated and immediately started destroying data… Since the event designed to set them in motion had failed to occur; it was easy for Serio and the sprite mice to attack and destroy the dormant programs. The last example; one in a circuit board sorting machine that was currently inactive; she isolated so it could be examined at leisure by its intended victims. "Mister Prescott; your servers have been cleared, and the virus programs in the satellite systems have been purged, except for the one in sorting machine five. I have installed firewalls and isolated that system so you can examine the virus at your convenience."

Following a brief nod; Gerald focused his attention on Satomi. "I'm sure you're aware of the idea that a pyromaniac will start a fire, just so they can be a hero by calling the fire department…"

Without taking her eyes off Gerald's, Satomi nodded. "All I can say is that there's no profit in it for me to want to harm Prescott Electronics… If your company was shut down; even for a short period of time; it would put a huge crimp in the plans I'm here to contract you for… Other than that; I'm not authorized to sell computer security… Even if you're interested in what Serio used to defeat the attack on your systems; you'll have to discuss that with someone else."

Giving another brief nod, Gerald sat back in his chair. "I won't say I wish to cancel any potential contracts, Miss Hakase, but I will say this; let me talk to my people and find out exactly what happened; I'll get back with you concerning my decision after that."

Satomi stood up to leave, while signaling Serio to do the same. "Fair enough; I'll be waiting for your call."

(-)

(Relaxation Suites Flagstaff)

Sitting in a deckchair beside the hotel pool; wearing a precisely mixed and self-formulated sunscreen in an attempt to deal with her pale complexion, Satomi Hakase watched attentively as a reluctantly swimsuit clad Serio was chatted up a short distance away by a boy named Hiroyuki.

Just like her older sister had once believed, the gynoid felt exposing her limbs was something to worry about… Obviously the boy talking to her wasn't bothered by, or just didn't care about the artificial-looking nature of her body.

Oh; she would have quickly jumped in if anything unseemly appeared to be developing; but Hiroyuki seemed content to just satisfy his general curiosity about Serio… and the gynoid; within the limits of what she knew she could talk about; had been hesitant, but eventually willing, to satisfy that curiosity.

An insistent buzzing drew Satomi's attention away from Serio, and to the phone lying on the table next to her sunscreen…

Picking it up; she saw there was a new message from Gerald Prescott of Prescott Electronics…

_Miss Hakase;_

_Prescott Electronics accepts the contract you wish to make. Have your legal team contact ours to get the language settled, then we'll get the papers signed as soon as everything is ready._

_As to other things; I imagine there may be proprietary matters you are unwilling to reveal anything about; but Prescott Electronics is MOST interested in discussing the possibility of enhancing its computer security with programs or hardware you may be able to provide. At your convenience; please contact the company computer support manager; Howard Show; to initiate discussions on the possibility of doing so._

_I look forward to a mutually beneficial and prosperous association with you, and those you represent,_

_Gerald Prescott,  
President and CEO, Prescott Electronics_

Putting the phone down again, Satomi leaned back, closed her eyes and sighed…

A major hurdle in the Blue Mars Project had just been cleared… though many more remained to be dealt with; at least they were finally moving forward…

If only the eventual and inevitable revelation of the existence of magic, and of the Mundus Magicus itself, could be so easily dealt with…

tsuzuku

**(-)**

**Author's Notes:**

**ISSDA: International Solar System Development Association: This is the organization created in the manga (presumably at Negi Springfield's instigation,) responsible for exactly what it says. Duties include administration of the space elevator, parts (at a minimum,) of the Blue Mars Project, and promotion of stable relationships between all the facilities of all corporations and nations which exist across the (Earth's) solar system.**

**Gerald Prescott: Character created by kafka'sdragon; appearing for the most part in stories related to Mage War.**

'**Gentile persuasion:' To browbeat someone; gently and politely usually, but not always; into making a decision you want them to make.**

**OL: 'Office Lady,' 'Secretary,' or to be more terminologically (pc) correct; an 'administrative assistant.'**

**Misa Kakizaki's fate: Misa Kakizaki's demise is related to that of Miki Endo; a heroine of the tsunami which followed the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake.**

**Miki Endo's entry from the ****Minamisanriku, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan,****page on Wikipedia is as follows;**

_**Miki Endo, a 25 year old employed by the town's Crisis Management Department to voice disaster advisories and warnings, was hailed in the Japanese news media as a heroine for sacrificing her life by continuing to broadcast warnings and alerts over the community loudspeaker system, located in the Crisis Management Department's building, as the tsunami overwhelmed it. She was credited with saving many lives. The three-story headquarters of the department remained standing, but was completely gutted, with only a red-colored steel skeleton remaining; in the aftermath of the disaster, Endo was missing and was later confirmed to have died. Photos show the roof of the building completely submerged at the height of the inundation, with some persons clinging to the rooftop antenna.**_

**Sprite Regiment Leaders: Shirataki, Daiko, Negi, Chikuwafu, Konnya, Hanpo and Kincha. The Sprite Mice Chisame Hasegawa acquired when she received her Spiritus Electronicus artifact, after making a provisional partnership contract with Negi Springfield.**

**Hiroyuki Fujita: The male protagonist, and friend of Serio, from the 'To Heart' anime/manga series.**

**Next up: A deferred Battle of the Century**


End file.
